Captation d'innocence
by pilmaster
Summary: HPSS. UA. Coécriture de Mastericeeyes et Pilgrim67. Fin du 19ème siècle. Harry, orphelin de 17 ans, retourne dans son village d'enfance où il est recueilli par Severus Snape, prêtre du village, qui a des visées sur son héritage, entre autres...Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Captation d'innocence**

**Genre: UA Drame/romance**

**Pairing: HPSS**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Les principaux persos sont à JKR, les autres sont à nous.**

**Note des auteures : Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fic écrite à quatre mains, celles de Mastericeeyes et de Pilgrim67. **

**Comme vous le verrez, il s'agit d'un UA ayant pour personnages principaux Severus Snape, devenu prêtre pour l'occasion, et Harry, jeune orphelin de 17 ans.**

**Les parties concernant Snape sont écrites par Mastericeeyees, celles concernant Harry par Pilgrim. **

**Les styles sont volontairement très différents, car chaque partie est un POV. La périodicité sera, a priori, de un à deux chapitres par mois. **

**Merci de nous laisser vos commentaires !!**

**POV SNAPE**

Une pluie lourde et brumeuse s'abat depuis des jours sur le village comme une douce répression divine.

_Punissez-moi mon père parce que j'ai péché._

Les chemins sont boueux, les charrettes s'enlisent et les sabots des chevaux s'embourbent.

Les écluses des cieux déversent leur courroux sur les villageois fallacieux.

_Absolvez-les mon Dieu, ils ne sont que d'humbles pécheurs._

Je croise quelques fermiers sur ma route, les cordes tombant du ciel ne suffiraient pas à les pendre tous !

Ma noire soutane pèse sur mes épaules comme la couronne d'un roi pèse sur son crâne caverneux, et ce col immaculé, symbole de mon pouvoir, enserre ma gorge et capture mon souffle.

Mais ce vêtement de Dieu est mon sceptre et les villageois courbent le front sur mon passage, je ne suis pas seulement son disciple, je ne suis pas uniquement son instrument, dans ce village, je fusionne, je suis Lui.

Représentant du Divin, je suis omniscient, régisseur du village, je suis omnipotent, et dans la Maison de mon Dieu, je suis anthropophage : je dévore ces âmes damnées, leur accordant l'absolution usurpée selon mon bon vouloir. Dieu a sa loi, mais j'ai la mienne, ma conscience hurle au blasphème que mon corps bénit en silence, caché dans le noir placard de Dieu, il se nourrit du péché de ces démons envieux.

_Ne nous fais pas entrer en tentation._

Dans ce placard infernal, je découvre le vice, je corromps le mal et déflore la morale. Les secrets interdits pénètrent mon esprit, l'enlace et le consume, ces clandestins prohibés m'assaillent par vague alors que la mince grille du pardon filtre inexorablement les pensées coupables. Je sens leur odeur fauve, animale, ils respirent bruyamment comme ils confessent leur obscénité.

_Délivrez-nous du mal._

La pluie cesse enfin, douce accalmie mais toujours éphémère dans ce petit village côtier d'Angleterre.

C'est cette eau abondante qui rythme la vie de ce village, dès que les dernières gouttes sont tombées, les rues s'animent soudainement.

« - Oh, bien le bonjour mon père ! » lance Hagrid, une hache imposante à la main.

Bûcheron du village, il travaille à la scierie. Il parcoure les environs traînant ses chevaux malingres à travers les maisonnées pour vendre son bois vert et humide. C'est un homme robuste, de belle taille, sa barbe large et fournie dissimule la moitié de son visage, mais moi, je sais ce qu'il cache derrière son épais fourrage… Il cache son vice derrière les arbres, il cache son péché derrière sa fourrure animale, il cache les bêtes qu'il aime tant, qu'il aime trop…

J'incline la tête en signe de salut. Il se gratte le dos du crâne sous son épaisse crinière.

« - A dimanche à l'office ! »

Je ne réponds rien. Je me dirige vers l'épicerie du village, le jeune Nott, carillonneur, a une fois de plus abusé du vin de messe.

Je suis donc contraint de m'y rendre. L'échoppe est, ma foi, bien agréable, pourtant les persifflages de Mme Parkinson ne font que rendre l'escale périlleuse. Que dirait-elle si elle apprenait que la prunelle de ses yeux, sa Parfaite Pansy, soupire après le fils du directeur de la gazette, que dirait la pieuse Mme Parkinson si elle savait que son précieux bijou écarte les cuisses et se donne du plaisir en pensant à l'héritier Malfoy ? Bien sûr, elle fait pénitence, acte de contrition, mais regrette-t-elle assurément chaque fois que sa main fine se faufile entre ses jambes avides ? Invoque-t-elle son Dieu de luxure lorsque ses pommettes s'échauffent et que son corps se raidit ou supplie-t-elle le mien de la délivrer du pêché de la chair ?

_Que ton nom soit sanctifié._

Mon église est majestueuse au centre du village, son clocher dressé fièrement à la gloire de notre Seigneur. Elle surplombe et domine du haut de sa Sainte colline.

A la droite du Seigneur, un large bâtiment accueille les fermiers et bien que les villageois aient toujours recours au troc, la banque a permis à ce qui n'était qu'un agrégat stérile de maisons éparses de prospérer.

Arthur Weasley dirige la banque d'une main bienveillante avec l'aide de son fils aîné et les interventions ponctuelles de sa femme. La banque ne leur appartient pas, mais ils se sont associés à Lucius Malfoy et l'égalité des parts leur donne droit à l'annulation de toute décision prise sans le consentement mutuel des deux parties, lutte acharnée des clans aspirant de part et d'autre les maigres ressources des agriculteurs aux abois.

Quant à leur second fils, il s'est associé à ce singulier et ténébreux personnage, arrivé quelques mois auparavant du Nouveau Continent, ils s'imposent à eux deux comme une référence incontournable de la ferronnerie. Charly Weasley débourre les chevaux et s'en occupe avec soin tandis que Blaize Zabini manie les outils d'une poigne habile. Ils ont décidé d'installer leur atelier dans une vieille grange abandonnée derrière l'église et proposent spontanément de menus services à Dieu.

_Que votre volonté soit faite._

Le torrent de boue me menant à l'échoppe a souillé le saint vêtement. Quelle ironie !

Je franchis finalement la porte faisant teinter l'exaspérante clochette qui avertit Mme Parkinson de ma présence. Un autre client attend déjà ses provisions.

L'homme de taille moyenne a une peau couleur soleil, Dieu seul sait d'où il peut tenir de telles couleurs et je ne fais en rien partie de la confidence. Ses yeux bruns rieurs en disent beaucoup plus que son aspect timide et bienveillant.

« - Bonjour mon Père.

- Docteur Lupin, salué-je en retour. »

Le fourbe, il ne peut que baisser les yeux alors que mon regard noir transperce son inconduite, ses mains, les traîtresses, confessent pour lui son forfait. Sa bouche tète le pis éthylique, ses lèvres goûtent la purée septembrale, sa langue exsude le malt fermenté.

Il ne peut que baisser les yeux lorsque les miens le percutent de ses chansons païennes qu'il hurlait ivre à la lune montante.

Mon rictus menace de s'étendre tandis que des images de son corps meurtri par le fouet purificateur me reviennent à l'esprit, les lanières bénites épaisses et irrégulières cinglant la chair hérétique.

« - Deux livres de beurres, une livre de sucre, une dizaine d'œufs frais et deux bâtons de réglisse, Docteur, c'est bien cela ?" demande Mme Parkinson les bras chargés de paquets soigneusement emballés.

Le sourire de l'homme de science pourfend la lourde atmosphère.

« - C'est parfait, Madame Parkinson. » acquiesce-t-il.

Son sourire serein et bienveillant m'indispose et je me demande à qui Dieu pardonne vraiment. Pardonne-t-il au coupable repentant, soupirant chaque jour après sa conscience condamnable ? Ou pardonne-t-il à Bélial, Belzebuth ou Léviathan1 ? Pardonne-t-il aux faibles d'avoir péché ou pardonne-t-il aux fourbes de l'avoir trompé ?

_Tu ne mentiras point._

Je réprime le désir de brandir ma croix fermement ajustée à mon torse nu, nul ne peut la voir, cachée sous mes robes comme un obscur talisman païen, nul ne peut savoir, je l'ai fixée dans ma chair, attachée soigneusement à ces cordelettes qui me brûlent la peau jusqu'au derme, à la droite de mon cœur, elle pulse au rythme du Seigneur.

Deux fines cordelettes crucifiées aux branches, nouées dans mon dos, pour me rappeler à qui j'appartiens, me rappeler qui je suis. Dieu.

_Tu aimeras le Seigneur de tout ton cœur._

Pardonne-moi Seigneur d'absoudre les fourbes parce qu'ils se tiennent droit devant ta Sainte icône, pleurant les stigmates et priant une vierge innocente, candide Cunégonde. Ils mentent jour après jour, ils te dévisagent Seigneur et retournent à leurs vices. Pardonne à ton serviteur d'admirer ces judas marcher sur la route des enfers, pardonne-lui de suivre leurs pas jusqu'à ton shéol, pardonne-moi de plonger dans la géhenne avec délice et de goûter le tartare.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

J'observe les contours de la flasque marquer le vêtement, le médecin la frôle, la tâte, y dépose une main caressante, rassurante, comme si le pouvoir de la connaissance divine pouvait la lui dérober. Je ne lui subtiliserai pas son salut éphémère, il n'est qu'un homme.

Il me jette un regard oblique et ses jointures blanchissent, sa main se crispe un peu plus sur la bouteille que j'imagine pleine de saveur corruptrice, peut-être la pieuse Mme Parkinson ferme-t-elle les yeux sur le péché mignon du précieux Docteur tant qu'il nourrit de sa main sa profuse hypocondrie.

« - Je le mets sur votre compte Docteur comme d'habitude ? minaude la commerçante.

- Ce serait bien aimable, répond-il un doux sourire sur les lèvres. »

Et je reconnais l'ivresse du sourire qu'il absorbera à même le goulot d'ici quelques minutes.

« - Bonjour mon Père ! »

J'incline la tête poliment.

« - Dîtes-moi Docteur, comment se porte Miss Granger ? Madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle s'était blessée le jour même de l'inauguration de la nouvelle bibliothèque ! »

Elle pousse un son étouffé, outré peut-être, ou un reniflement dédaigneux.

« - Si vous voulez mon avis, elle ne s'est pas blessée en portant les cartons… et quelle générosité de la part de Monsieur Malfoy de faire don de tous ces livres ! continue-t-elle.

- Eh bien, elle devra ménager sa cheville pendant quelques jours mais ce n'était rien de bien sérieux. Les aspérités de la route peuvent s'avérer dangereuses, il faudrait appeler à plus de prudence surtout avec cette boue qui envahit la route principale à chaque averse. Nous devrions peut-être réunir les habitants pour… »

Le docteur est coupé dans son soliloque par l'invasion criarde d'un Weasley.

« - Docteur Lupin, Père Snape ! C'est la diligence ! Elle s'est renversée, je revenais de la ville et…

- Calmez-vous Ronald, que s'est-il passé ? S'enquiert-il.

- Je revenais de la ville, j'étais allé chercher une commande pour mon frère Charly et j'ai vu la diligence sur le bord de la route, il y avait du sang partout ! »

Le garçon se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il était rouge et commençait clairement à hyper ventiler.

« - Pourriez-vous me donner un sac en papier, Mme Parkinson, je vous en saurais gré.

- Un sac en papier mon Père ? »

Elle s'exécute en même temps qu'elle pose distraitement la question comme pour ne pas déroger à sa réputation.

Je ne réponds rien – que répondre à cela de toute évidence mes justifications dénuées de tout commérage l'indiffèrent. Je plaque le sac en papier sur le nez et la bouche du garçon bloquant le flot inutile et ininterrompu de paroles.

Puis nous nous précipitons aussi vite que possible sur le bord de la route où nous trouvons effectivement la diligence couchée sur le côté droit. Les malles des passagers sont ouvertes et il ne nous faut pas bien longtemps avant comprendre que des brigands ont pillé les malheureux. L'air sent la poudre et le sang achève de nous convaincre que des coups de feu ont été tirés.

Nous tentons d'ouvrir la porte mais elle résiste. Le Docteur m'enjoint de réciter une prière et je retiens une réplique cinglante. Je concentre mon Bélial personnel sur la porte, mon poing saigne mais la porte cède enfin.

« - Doux Jésus ! » laisse échapper le docteur.

Je le couvre d'un regard désapprobateur qu'il ne semble même pas noter.

_Tu n'invoqueras pas le nom de ton Dieu en vain._

C'est un carnage. L'odeur âcre et métallique du sang nous fouette le visage. Les passagers sont entassés comme les carcasses de bestiaux malades, nul doute que la carriole avait dû être bien secouée. Les corps gisent dans une marre de sang et des éclaboussures ornent artistiquement les parois de la voiture.

Les corps sont blêmes et rigides mais Lupin et sa conscience professionnelle inaltérable examinent les passagers un par un. Un faible gémissement s'échappe des lèvres du cochet qui s'est trouvé on ne sait comment dans la carriole – probablement une excentricité des bandits.

Je reconnais les corps de Lily et James Potter, d'excellents paroissiens, ils n'étaient que des fermiers, ils avaient pourtant au fil des ans su se constituer un petit pécule et faisaient partis des familles les plus influentes du village. James Potter était venu me trouver quelques jours auparavant, il songeait à reprendre des études qu'il avait à peine commencées avant de se marier, des études de droit. Ce voyage était probablement un itinéraire prospectif en vue de déterminer l'université à laquelle il souhaitait s'affilier. Ils avaient un fils, il me semble.

Les cinq passagers sont morts. Seul le cocher a survécu, il est sévèrement blessé à la poitrine mais à jeun, Lupin saura le soigner.

Lily et James Potter étaient de ceux qui vont droit au paradis, deux âmes charitables au cœur d'or, le genre de personne qu'on ne peut que haïr d'être si bonnes, pas une once de fourberie, pas un doigt de perfidie. On ne peut que les soupçonner de mieux cacher leurs vices mais la vérité est probablement qu'on les envie de ne pas en avoir. Personnellement, ils m'attristent, ils ne sauront jamais à quel point il est bon de pécher, de s'abandonner au vice, de le laisser nous envelopper d'un épais manteau libertin, envahir, pénétrer d'une ardeur dissolue, puis être absous, libéré d'un poids immense pour recommencer encore et encore et encore.

Sont-ce là les paroles d'un serviteur de Dieu ? Je le crains.

**ooOOoo**

L'enterrement était émouvant il me semble. Mais ne le sont-ils pas tous ? Lorsque de pauvres inconnus déblatèrent une foultitude de louanges sur deux corps qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

Des torrents de larmes ont baigné la ville ce jour-là, mais qui grugent-elles exactement ? Dans le cœur des villageois, le prêtre sait. Ces larmes accompagnant le déchirement feint ne sont que des larmes de soulagement, un soulagement certain de ne pas avoir été sur le chemin des brigands, de ne pas avoir pris la diligence ce jour-là.

Pourtant je feins de croire à leur peine, je feins de croire à la compassion, je feins de croire que les hommes sont fondamentalement bons.

_Tu es poussière et tu retourneras à la poussière_

Alors que je récite les quelques prières traditionnelles sur les cercueils de mes deux paroissiens, je lève les yeux sur les contrefacteurs d'une peine qui n'est assurément pas la leur et curieusement, il me semble que le médecin a l'air sincèrement affecté, nul doute qu'il le confessera plus tard à sa flasque, sa bouche étroitement collée contre le goulot tentateur, s'abreuvant à lui comme aux lèvres coquines d'une femme.

De retour à la maison de mon Dieu, je laisse échapper un soupir. Je hais ces formalités autant que mon Seigneur abhorre le mensonge. Je me dirige vers mon office songeant qu'il me faudra passer à la banque, c'est là-bas que nous conservons les testaments des villageois, bien enfouis au cœur même du vice parmi ses congénères à l'effigie de la reine, enfin je décide de rebrousser chemin et d'y aller de suite mais je suis arrêté dans ma course par le Docteur d'enfer, et je me fais la réflexion que ce surnom ridicule n'a jamais été plus vrai. Il est misérable, ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés, ses mains tremblent comme s'il n'avait pas bu depuis quelques jours, ses joues sont creusées et ses épaules voûtées. Il semble qu'il ait pris vingt ans en à peine une semaine. J'ai toujours su qu'un jour, il se briserait mais pour la mort d'un couple qu'il connaissait à peine ?

« - Mon Père ? Puis-je vous entretenir quelques instants ? »

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure et je me dis que peut-être, il connaissait Lily et James Potter bien plus que je ne le pensais, peut-être que finalement un prêtre ne sait pas tout… mais pourtant…

« - Je vous écoute Lupin. »

Il secoue la tête et déglutit péniblement. Est-ce qu'il ravale un sanglot ?

« - Pas ici. » souffle-t-il enfin.

Je désigne mon bureau d'un signe de tête et il me suit sans mot dire. Je m'assieds derrière mon bureau, l'invite à en faire de même et joins les mains sur le bois d'une manière que j'espère incitative.

« - Est-ce que James et Lily avaient laissé un testament ? »

L'argent pourrit le cœur des hommes, mais je ne pensais pas que Lupin était de la trempe des chasseurs d'héritage. Il a bien d'autres vices, le précieux Docteur.

_Car l'amour de l'argent est la racine de tous les maux_

« - Je ne sais pas encore. J'allais justement me rendre à la banque. S'ils en ont fait un, ce n'était pas avec moi. »

En ce qui concerne les héritages, notre village est probablement à l'avant-garde. Nous avons une méthode de fonctionnement bien spécifique. Les villageois ont deux options : s'ils me choisissent en tant que notaire, ils s'engagent à léguer une partie de leurs biens à l'église. Dans le cas où aucune famille ni héritier n'est mentionné, l'église est désignée comme héritière par défaut. Ils peuvent également se tourner vers Arthur Weasley, le directeur de la banque, il fonctionne de même à la différence que si aucun héritier n'est désigné par le testateur, les biens sont divisés en parts égales entre l'église et la banque. Il me semble avoir vaguement mentionné une excommunication le cas échéant…

« - Il faut prévenir Harry.

- Harry ? questionné-je.

- Le fils de Lily et James mon Père. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? »

J'ai le souvenir flou d'un petit garçon aux yeux clairs et aux cheveux hirsutes mais je ne peux me vanter d'en garder un souvenir impérissable. Avant même que j'ai pu poser la question le médecin poursuit.

« - Harry James Potter est leur fils… »

Il a un étrange sourire sur le visage et je réalise avec consternation que je ne connais pas tout de cet homme.

« - J'ai aidé Lily à le mettre au monde, continue-t-il avec ce même sourire rêveur, c'était pendant mes premières années de médecine, j'étais encore un peu maladroit et pas encore… »

Il secoue la tête pour chasser de mauvais souvenirs semble-t-il.

« - Il est parti à la grande ville, il y a quelques temps, personne ne sait pourquoi exactement… mais il faudrait le prévenir, il a le droit de savoir.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un possède son adresse ?

- Il était ami avec le jeune Ronald Weasley, il me semble. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont gardé contact mais peut-être qu'il pourrait nous donner une adresse.

- Très bien. Pendant que j'irai à la banque m'enquérir d'un éventuel testament, vous irez demander au jeune Weasley s'il sait quelque chose. Revenez me voir dès que vous saurez. »

Quelques instants plus tard, je franchis enfin la porte de la banque et suis accueilli par la femme du directeur, son sourire dégoulinant de bienveillance me vrille les entrailles.

« - Madame Weasley. salué-je poliment. Je souhaite m'entretenir avec votre époux.

- Bien sûr mon Père. Quelle tragédie n'est-ce pas ? Lily était une femme admirable et James était un homme bon. »

J'acquiesce mais n'en dis pas plus lorsqu'Arthur arrive.

« - Monsieur Weasley…

- Je vous en prie, mon Père, appelez-moi Arthur.

- Arthur. Ma visite concerne Lily et James Potter. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir rédigé un quelconque testament mais peut-être que vous…

- Oui. Bien sûr, je me doutais que vous viendriez le chercher, je vous l'avais préparé. Ils lèguent la totalité de leur bien à leur fils, Harry, et cinq pourcent de cet héritage ont été légués à la banque comme le veut le contrat.

- Rien à l'église ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander. »

Je sais que certains paroissiens se tournant vers la banque plutôt que vers l'église pour leur testament craignent ensuite les représailles du Seigneur et assurent leur Salut en léguant tout de même une part à l'église, les fourbes !

_Celui qui n'est pas avec moi est contre moi_

« - Non, pas cette fois mon Père. Mais il y aura division à parts égales dans le cas où l'héritier reste introuvable ou s'il ne remplit pas les conditions lui permettant l'accession. »

Mes lèvres menacent de s'étirer en un perfide et sournois rictus mais je leur tiens la bride. Le prêtre sait, il sait toujours.

« - Lupin est parti chercher l'adresse grâce à laquelle nous pourrons avertir le garçon du drame. annoncé-je froidement.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, convoquez-moi pour la lecture du testament. »

Je hoche la tête, point n'est besoin d'en dire plus.

Je sors de la banque, marchant d'un bon pas jusqu'à mon refuge lorsque je suis arrêté par Jimmy, un jeune garçon du village. Il a des yeux très clairs qu'il ne lève plus jamais vers moi et je dois avouer que j'aime particulièrement planter mes yeux sombres sur son visage et son corps pour l'intimider mais jamais il ne me regarde. Je l'ai reçu dans mon confessionnal une fois, ce jour où il m'a avoué observer Meredith, sa sœur, il m'a avoué toutes ces choses auxquelles il pensait sans cesse, ces choses qu'un jeune homme de dix huit ans ne devrait jamais faire en dehors du mariage, ne devrait jamais faire à sa propre sœur. Il en a pleuré et j'ai récolté ses larmes.

« - Mon Père, m'interpelle-t-il en fixant le sol terreux, le Docteur Lupin vous cherche, il m'a dit qu'il vous attendait à l'église. »

Je pose une main sur son épaule et je le sens tressaillir. Je ne sais pourquoi sa détresse m'émeut alors qu'il n'est pas différent des autres villageois, les mêmes désirs pervers, les mêmes pensées putrides, peut-être parce qu'il résiste, de toutes ses forces, il ne se laisse pas corrompre mais plus la résistance est forte et plus le plaisir est grand, cette pureté naïve qu'il affiche me bouleverse, cette lutte acharnée contre l'emprise des corps et le besoin de chair.

Il est celui qui a réveillé la chair morte d'un prêtre zélé dans un confessionnal poussiéreux un matin à l'aube par le simple pouvoir de sa voix.

_L'esprit est prompt mais la chair est faible_

« - Merci Jimmy. »

Il incline la tête, je le regarde toujours. Il n'a aucune idée de pourquoi je le remercie, le bienheureux. M'a-t-il éveillé au péché ? Finalement il s'en va et mes yeux le suivent jusqu'à la sortie du village.

Je pénètre enfin les lieux sacrés, parcourant la nef des yeux, je vois Lupin agenouillé, en prière, ses lèvres précipitant des mots silencieux que je devine. Je parcoure les quelques pas qui nous séparent et m'assieds à côté de lui, effectuant le signe rituel et j'attends. Sa respiration est saccadée, je ne sais pas s'il pleure ou s'il prie intensément mon Seigneur mais ses joues sont rougies.

Lorsqu'il a terminé il se tourne à demi vers moi et j'observe effaré son visage redevenu paisible en l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais quel trouble agite donc cet homme ?

« - Est-ce que vous avez pu avoir une adresse ? »

Il hoche positivement la tête.

« - J'ai déjà envoyé un télégramme. Le jeune Weasley ne l'a pas contacté depuis longtemps mais il m'a assuré qu'il lui aurait communiqué sa nouvelle adresse s'il en avait changée. Nous devrions avoir une réponse d'ici quelques jours.

- Que lui avez-vous dit exactement ?

- Et bien, qu'un drame était arrivé et que sa présence était requise le plus tôt possible.

- Vous ne l'avez pas informé de la mort de ses parents ? »

Si je ne connaissais pas l'homme, je dirais qu'à cet instant précis, il ne me veut pas que du bien.

« - Un télégramme ne me semblait pas approprié. »

Son ton est glacial, presque hargneux.

« - Très bien. »

Il nota l'enveloppe que je tenais dans la main, une vieille enveloppe jaunie qui devait avoir pas mal d'années derrière elle.

« - Vous avez trouvé le testament ?

- Oui. Lily et James ont tout légué à leur fils. »

J'omets volontairement de préciser qu'une partie du pécule reviendra à la banque.

« - C'est bien. » approuve-t-il.

Personne ne sait s'il viendra. Après tout, pourquoi un jeune garçon aurait-il déserté si tôt la maison familiale ? Pourquoi n'être jamais revenu ? Et que pouvait-il bien faire à la ville ? Je m'y suis rendu en quelques occasions, certains quartiers n'ont rien à envier à Sodome et Gomorrhe.

« - Pensez-vous qu'il répondra ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de questionner.

- Il viendra mon Père.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? »

Et je regarde cet homme doux au regard aiguisé me lacérer.

« - Ses parents sont morts ! »

Son ton est plus glacial que n'importe quel blizzard et je me demande quelle sorte d'homme je suis pour penser qu'un fils ne viendra pas enterrer sa mère, lui rendre cet ultime hommage, cette profonde gratitude pour lui avoir permis de déchirer ses entrailles, pour avoir soigné ses plaies d'enfants et emplis ses biberons pour qu'il ne meure pas de faim, pour avoir vécu ces nuits sans sommeil à veiller le repos du fruit de la chair. Quelle sorte d'homme suis-je donc pour déprécier l'œuvre du Seigneur ? Quelle sorte d'homme suis-je donc pour mépriser la matrice et dédaigner le sein ?

Quelle sorte d'homme pour renier la mamelle qui l'a nourri ?

_Qui aime son père et sa mère plus que moi n'est pas digne de moi._

Lupin semblait afficher une confiance sans borne pourtant un mois a passé depuis l'envoi du télégramme et toujours aucune réponse. La nef aurait bien besoin de nouveaux sièges et le saint lutrin menace de s'effondrer.

Je me dirige vers la banque pour m'entretenir avec Arthur Weasley. La brume matinale entoure le village comme pour le protéger, le cacher, je sens une pluie fine et froide me traverser les os, comme si Dieu nous crachait au visage pour nous punir de nos transgressions quotidiennes.

Il est là.

Sa silhouette découpée dans la brume. Je ne vois pas son visage mais je sais que c'est lui qui s'avance comme si le serpent me l'avait susurré à l'oreille. Mes tripes se vrillent, elles menacent de se répandre. Cette apparition est violente, inattendue, elle claque dans l'air comme un fouet sur mes reins et je réprime l'envie d'enfoncer ma croix plus loin dans ma chair.

_Le Seigneur est mon Berger, je ne craindrais aucun mal. Ton bâton et ta houlette me consolent. _

Je le scrute. Il ne bouge pas, il contemple immobile la brume tomber sur le berceau de son enfance. Son sac en toile de jute est négligemment posé sur son épaule, je ne devine pas son âge mais mon corps ne résout pas l'énigme.

Il vient réclamer son dû.

Son visage se tourne vers moi, je sens qu'il m'observe sans me voir vraiment comme si nous étions seuls sur une scène de théâtre improvisée, ce théâtre de village. Le vent balaye la terre battue et les enseignes des échoppes grincent mais le temps semble s'être figé, et c'est mon corps noir et brumeux qu'il aperçoit au beau milieu de la petite place, ma soutane d'ébène règne, maîtresse impudique, sur les ombres fades de ce hameau retiré. Je me fais l'effet d'un oiseau de nuit insaisissable scrutant la pénombre flairant les effluves gourmands. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés à nous observer à bonne distance sans vraiment se voir. Soudain il s'avance, lentement, chaque pas nous rapproche, chaque pied percute directement mes entrailles. Il approche. Bien.

_Laissez venir à moi les petits enfants. _

**2ème partie**

**POV Harry.**

La pluie me glace les os mais je ne bouge pas. C'est tellement étrange de revenir dans ce village, après toutes ces années. Je n'ai pas vraiment le courage d'avancer vers la maison de mes parents, car je me doute que ce télégramme les concerne.

La peur m'a taraudé pendant tout le voyage depuis Londres, sans que j'arrive à me concentrer sur autre chose. Les paysages qui défilent m'indiffèrent. Je regarde mes livres mais je n'ai pas le courage de les ouvrir.

L'angoisse est tapie au fond de moi, elle m'accompagne dans ce retour vers le village de mon enfance, tout au long de ces vallées verdoyantes. Je pense au doux visage de ma mère. J'espère qu'elle m'attendra, à la gare. J'espère qu'elle me fera des tartines, à la maison.

Le wagon n'est pas rempli, car on est en pleine semaine. Mes mains sont blanches par rapport à celle de l'homme en face de moi, probablement un paysan. Mon Dieu, faites que je puisse revoir ma mère. Je vous en supplie.

Je fréquenterai votre Eglise, à nouveau, je ne pécherai plus, mais faites qu'elle m'attende et qu'elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux, à l'arrivée.

Il pleut. Mes parents ne sont pas là. J'ai peur.

Il n'y a qu'une silhouette, au loin. Une silhouette sous la pluie, sombre et inquiétante, comme un oiseau de mauvais augure.

C'est lui, j'en suis sûr. Le curé.

Grand, maigre, en soutane noire. Comme un corbeau. Je ne distingue pas ses traits mais je devine sa bouche amère et ses yeux inquisiteurs. On se jauge de loin, pendant quelques instants, et je m'approche de lui. Où aller, de toute façon ?

Je me souviens de lui. De la peur qu'il m'inspirait, quand j'étais petit. De ses yeux cruels qui me transperçaient, à l'office, quand je bavardais avec mon ami Ron. Depuis j'ai déserté les Eglises et la crainte de Dieu et de ses sbires s'est éloignée, mais là, elle revient, au rythme de mes pas qui me mènent à lui.

Je sais que la pluie dégouline sur mes cheveux et mes joues, et que je ne ressemble pas à grand-chose.

- Mon Père ? Je suis Harry James Potter…

- Je sais, mon enfant, je sais. Sache que le Seigneur t'accompagne, et qu'il va te falloir beaucoup de courage dans ce chemin douloureux…dit-il d'un air inspiré.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à mes parents ?

Il ne répond pas et pose sa main sur mon épaule, avec gravité.

- Viens avec moi, mon enfant. Je t'expliquerai tout.

J'aperçois au loin la petite demeure de mes parents et malgré moi, les larmes se mêlent à la pluie. Ils sont mourants, ou morts, j'en suis sûr. Ma mère, qui était si douce…Non, non. C'est impossible. Pas ma mère. Je sanglote malgré moi sous la pluie, mais il feint de ne rien voir.

Il marche à grands pas, altier, compassé, et je le suis difficilement, rongé par la peur, épuisé par mon baluchon, sur mon épaule.

Je le suis, les épaules basses, le cœur déchiré, et il me dit, d'une voix sourde :

- N'oublie pas que les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables, Harry.

Je ferme les yeux, douloureusement.

Qu'il parle, et vite. Qu'on en finisse.

J'avance comme dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, vers l'Eglise. Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans cette Eglise, et encore moins d'écouter ses sermons.

J'ai peur de lui, peur qu'il lise mes péchés dans mes yeux.

La sacristie accolée à l'Eglise est une pièce froide, aux odeurs d'encens. Je regarde la vieille armoire aux couleurs passées, la petite table en bois recouverte d'un nappe en dentelle usée, les chaises en bois et je n'ai qu'une envie, fuir.

La bonne du curé, dont j'ai oublié le nom, me regarde d'un air désolé :

- Mon pauvre garçon !! Viens, assieds-toi…pauvre, pauvre garçon…

- Merci de nous préparer une tasse de thé, Mrs Smith, répond le curé, agacé. Assieds-toi, mon fils. Et enlève ce manteau trempé, dit-il en grimaçant.

Je m'exécute, essuyant discrètement mon nez du revers de ma chemise. Il me fusille du regard et me tend une serviette :

- Essuie au moins tes cheveux. Tu dégoulines de partout.

Je frotte ma crinière avec la serviette. Je le regarde, un peu honteux. Il va m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle et ce sera de ma faute, forcément. S'il est arrivé quelque chose à mes parents c'est parce que je n'ai pas été suffisamment bon chrétien.

Je sens mes lèvres frémir. Tout est de ma faute. Il va me gronder, après. Il va lire le mal dans mes yeux et le sol s'ouvrira sous mes pieds. Je donnerais tout pour ne pas être là, avec lui.

Il ne me quitte pas du regard. Il soupire et commence :

- Il y a eu un accident. Un accident de carriole. Tes parents sont morts, Harry. Ils reposent auprès du Seigneur, dit-il en me fixant intensément. Prie pour eux, mon enfant…

- Non ! Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Je ne vous crois pas… Pas mes parents, non…

Je secoue la tête vigoureusement, comme pour chasser cette idée. Les sanglots me secouent mes épaules. Non, non, je n'y crois pas. Pas ma mère. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains.

Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde. Je ne veux pas de sa compassion. Je ne veux pas savoir que mes parents sont avec Dieu. J'ai besoin d'eux, maintenant. Je veux voir ma mère, maintenant.

- Dieu guérit toutes les douleurs, mon enfant…souffle-t-il.

Je secoue la tête négativement. Non. Non, Dieu ne guérit rien. Dieu m'a pris mes parents. Dieu est méchant, cruel. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter ça, eux qui sont toujours restés dans le droit chemin ?

Mrs Smith écrase une larme discrète et fait mine de se pencher vers moi. Je me recule. Ils me fixent tous les deux et j'ai honte.

Honte de donner en spectacle. A mon âge, je devrais être un homme et ne pas pleurer. Honte que ça me soit arrivé, à moi. Preuve de ma culpabilité. Je voudrais être seul pour m'abandonner à ma peine. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Mais je suis coincé dans cette sacristie, comme au tribunal.

Il est raide, droit, sur sa chaise. Il est du côté de Dieu, lui. Du bon côté de la barrière. Son visage est impénétrable, comme les voies du Seigneur. Je suppose qu'il a l'habitude de ce genre de scène, et qu'il me méprise. Pourquoi est-ce je n'arrive pas à comprendre que Dieu est Bon, qu'il a accueilli mes parents auprès de lui, qu'ils reposent en paix ??

Peut-être parce que je suis seul, moi, maintenant.

Ses paroles de consolation ne m'effleurent pas. C'est juste un bourdonnement, au loin. Je suis enfermé dans ma peine, en état de choc. Je regarde ses mains croisées, immobiles.

Des mains fines, soignées, comme les miennes. Combien d'yeux ont-elles fermé ? combien de paroles de réconfort ? combien d'exhortations ?

Longtemps après, la bonne revient avec une bouilloire et deux tasses :

- Bois, mon enfant, ça ira mieux. Mais ton pantalon est trempé aussi !! tu vas attraper la mort ! Tu as des vêtements de rechange secs ? dit-elle en coulant un regard vers mon baluchon ruisselant.

- Non…je crois bien qu'ils sont tous trempés, je réponds, accablé.

- Viens mon garçon, il y a des vêtements de rechange ici, pour les enfants de choeur. Accompagne-moi.

Le curé n'a pas l'air ravi d'être interrompu au milieu de son discours de rédemption et il nous regarde nous éloigner, méfiant. Ca me fait du bien de marcher un peu, de suivre cette femme maternelle.

J'entre dans sa chambre dont le dépouillement est extrême. Un grand lit recouvert d'une couverture sombre, une immense armoire, une chaise basse, une table de chevet sur laquelle est posée une vieille bible usagée…et des lettres, ça et là. Un instrument bizarre, noir, sur la chaise. Un christ sur sa croix au-dessus du lit, bien sûr.

Quels sont ses rêves, sous ce crucifix ? Parle-t-il à Dieu, la nuit ?

Elle ouvre l'armoire et l'odeur qui s'en dégage est caractéristique : un mélange de poussière et de naphtaline. Je retiens une grimace.

- Tes parents étaient des gens bien, tu sais, Harry. C'est bien triste…

J'opine sans répondre et je réprime un sanglot. Mes larmes se tarissent pendant que je me déshabille dans cette chambre, sous le regard morne du Christ.

Heureusement les habits qu'elle me propose sont secs et propres, ce qui me rassérène un peu, et me voilà transitoirement changé en enfant de choeur. Je dompte d'une main malhabile mes épis sur ma tête et je retourne dans la pièce principale, à contrecœur.

Les yeux de Snape s'agrandissent sous le coup de la surprise, en me voyant ainsi. Un rapide éclair passe dans ses iris ébène et il retient son souffle.

Je me rassois sur la chaise incommode, en bois, et je me sens différent, dans ces habits.

Pur.

Angélique.

La tête me tourne légèrement quand je fixe mes mains qui dépassent de l'aube. Je les pose à plat sur la table, m'imaginant servir la messe. Une autre vie…

Le prêtre me parle à nouveau de la mort de mes parents, de la rédemption éternelle, du pardon de Dieu, d'une voix grave, lente, un peu rauque. Le rythme est le même que s'il faisait une homélie et je me laisse bercer par ce son, sans en chercher le sens. La colère de tout à l'heure fait place à une immense fatigue.

Je bois mon thé à petites gorgées, et parfois j'acquiesce, au hasard.

Le doux ronronnement de ses paroles me berce, après ce voyage, cette pluie, cette douleur. Mon esprit cherche à s'échapper, vers des rêves consolateurs. Mes paupières sont lourdes, et la chaleur toute relative du vieux poêle m'incite à somnoler.

Je pose ma tête sur mes bras, sur la table, luttant contre le sommeil.

J'oublie que je suis dans une sacristie, j'oublie que je suis devant un prêtre, et devant mes yeux fatigués, au ras de la table, ne se trouvent que ces mains croisées, immobiles.

Rédemptrices ?

**oOo oOo**

Une sensation dans mes cheveux interrompt mon sommeil. J'ouvre les yeux, surpris. Où suis-je ? La réalité me tombe dessus et je me redresse, un peu hagard.

En face de moi Snape me fixe avec sévérité :

- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour dormir, Potter. Mrs Smith vous a préparé un lit.

Je me redresse rapidement. Comment ai-je pu me laisser aller ainsi ?

- Inutile. Je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant.

- Impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a des…choses à régler. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre possession de la maison de vos parents. De toute façon, vous n'êtes même pas majeur. Il faudra nommer un tuteur, si vous n'avez pas de famille…

- Un tuteur ? Mais j'ai 17 ans…

- Justement. Ne discutez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer en possession de vos biens, pour l'instant.

- Mais je vais dormir où ?

- Ici.

Je referme les yeux, accablé. Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ? Je tente :

- Mais…et si trouve quelqu'un pour m'héberger ? Le docteur Lupin, par exemple ?

Son regard inquisiteur me fait rougir :

- Pourquoi voulez-vous aller chez lui ? Vous n'êtes pas bien dans la maison du Seigneur, Potter ?

Je le dévisage, longuement, pour la première fois.

La maison du Seigneur. Et son Serviteur ressemble à Lucifer.

Mon Dieu, protégez-moi.

**_A suivre..._**

**_Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires_**. **Je vous signale que désormais les reviews anonymes sont également possibles (pb de paramétrage de compte), et si vous nous laissez votre e-mail je vous répondrai directement !**

1 _Dans la religion catholique les sept péchés capitaux sont associés à 7 démons : la paresse est associée à Belphégor, l'orgueil est associé à Lucifer, la gourmandise est associée à Belzébuth, la luxure est associée à Asmodée, l'avarice est associée à Mammon, la colère est associée à Bélial et l'envie est associée à Léviathan._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : la plupart des persos appartiennent à JKR**_

_**Rating : M**_

_Tout d'abord merci à tous pour votre intérêt pour notre fic, qui nous comble, et en particulier aux reviewers. __Comme en général c'est Pilgrim qui répond aux reviews, Mastericeeyes vous fait parvenir ce petit message : _

_"Je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs et particulièrement tous les reviewers pour leurs si gentils messages. C'est un plaisir d'écrire cette fic avec Pilgrim et ça l'est d'autant plus de voir qu'elle vous plaît! J'espère que vous continuerez à nous suivre et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires qui sont extrêmement motivants! Merci à tous!'"_

_**Résumé : Harry, jeune orphelin de 17 ans, revient dans son village natal après la mort accidentelle de ses parents. Il est attendu et acceuilli par le curé, Snape, qui ne semble guère pressé de faire ouvrir le testament de ses parents. Harry vient de passer la première nuit chez le Curé, qui lui a "proposé" de l'héberger**.  
_

**_Chapitre 2_**

**_POV HARRY_**

Après le souper frugal, Mrs Smith rentre chez elle et je reste seul avec le prêtre. Son regard perçant me met mal à l'aise et je me sens épié, quoi que je fasse, même s'il se tait. L'horloge sonne tous les quarts d'heure et j'ai hâte que le temps passe. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'espère qu'il va se passer quelque chose et que quelqu'un va me tirer de là. Ou que les mois vont passer à une vitesse folle et que je pourrai enfin vivre dans ma maison.

Il faut que je trouve un prétexte pour quitter cet endroit.

Il prend la bible et s'installe sur une chaise. Je sors un de mes livres et j'essaie de me concentrer. Impossible.

Les évènements de la journée tournent dans ma tête, inlassablement. J'ai l'impression que j'ai quitté Londres et ma petite vie tranquille depuis une éternité, et que mon insouciance s'est envolée, à jamais.

Je revois la gare, l'interminable voyage en train et mon arrivée ici. Le ciel qui m'est tombé sur la tête. J'observe le triste décor, le carrelage abîmé et les larmes me montent aux yeux, irrésistiblement. Tout à l'heure Mrs Smith m'a raconté l'accident et l'enterrement, la gorge nouée, sous l'œil noir du prêtre.

Demain j'irai me recueillir sur la tombe de mes parents, parler une dernière fois à ma mère.

Dix heures sonnent et le prêtre se lève :

- Il est temps de se coucher, mon fils.

Mon cœur se serre. Où vais-je dormir ? Je l'accompagne jusque dans sa chambre et je vois un petit lit, au fond de la pièce :

- Je vais dormir là ?

- Oui. Il n'y a pas d'autre pièce. Cela vous pose-t-il problème, mon fils ?

- Euh…non.

Il disparaît et je reste immobile, perplexe, devant le lit étroit. Dois-je me déshabiller ? Ou dois-je attendre qu'il revienne et aller enfiler mon pyjama dans une autre pièce ? Le temps que je m'interroge il est revenu, vêtu d'une longue chemise de nuit blanche, et je détourne le regard, rougissant.

- Hé bien ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Vous voulez dormir tout habillé ?

- Non…non. Où puis-je me déshabiller ?

Il me semble voir l'esquisse d'un sourire et il réplique, sèchement :

- Ne faites pas d'histoires, Potter. N'oubliez pas que je suis un homme d'Eglise.

Je rougis violemment et je me retourne pour mettre mon pyjama, maladroitement. Je ne sais pas s'il me regarde. Je me glisse rapidement entre les draps rêches et je sursaute quand j'entends sa voix :

- Et vos prières mon fils ?

- Je…

- A genoux, s'il vous plaît…tonne-t-il pendant je saute hors du lit.

Mon cœur bat à toute allure quand je me mets à genoux, sur le parquet glacé, face à mon lit. Je croise les mains, affolé. Il est juste derrière moi, debout. Il égrène :

- Notre Père qui êtes aux cieux…

Je marmonne quelques paroles, les oreilles bourdonnantes, honteux. Sa présence dans mon dos me terrifie.

Il enchaîne trois prières d'une voix grave et basse et mes genoux me font souffrir le martyre. Je reste tête baissée, attendant que mon supplice cesse. Il murmure :

- Priez pour la rédemption de vos parents, mon enfant. Et la vôtre…

Il sait tout. Il connaît tous mes péchés. Un flot de honte me submerge.

Quand il se tait enfin je me remets debout difficilement et je me glisse dans les draps, sans le regarder.

J'entends quelques pas qui s'éloignent et la lumière s'éteint. Ouf.

Je m'habitue peu à peu à l'obscurité et aux draps rêches, et j'aperçois l'ombre du Christ, au dessus du lit du prêtre.

Prie-t-il silencieusement ? A quoi pense-t-il ? J'ai dû faire bien piètre impression, ce soir. Je n'ose pas bouger.

La nuit est calme, tranquille, mais je suis aux abois, dans ce lit. A l'affût du moindre bruit. Mais il n'y a pas de bruit, juste une respiration un peu rapide, au loin.

**POV SNAPE**

Oh Seigneur me pardonnerez-vous ? Pardonnerez-vous à votre serviteur dévoué ces pensées abjectes ? J'avoue tout Seigneur devant ta Sainte Représentation. Que puis-je faire d'autre alors que le sang et l'eau maculent ton corps décharné taillé dans le bois. Je contemple ce crucifix depuis mon lit, je lève les yeux sur le mur derrière moi et je tressaille : il repose là, au-dessus de ma tête, il m'épie, la marque de l'antéchrist, et je ne peux le quitter des yeux dans la pièce sombre, ce symbole de ton sacrifice Seigneur, la parfaite symétrie du mien. Je regarde cette croix, à l'envers, et mon souffle s'accélère devant l'icône du Malin. Je te vois, Seigneur, me dévisager, la souffrance ravage tes traits angéliques tandis que la couronne d'épine attaque ton cuir chevelu, je peux sentir chacune d'elle titiller ma chair corrompue. Pardonne-moi Seigneur, tu n'as pas souffert en vain… puisque ta vie pardonne nos péchés.

Je ne peux soutenir cette damnable vision. Tu sais Seigneur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu connais les noirs secrets de cette âme qui t'appartient. Comment ne puis-je avoir honte Seigneur ? Alors qu'il était là, innocent, implorant ton pardon à genou pour ses pêchés, si près de moi, si près de mon corps. Ce corps que je contrôlais à peine !

Je ne sentais même plus ta croix Seigneur me déchirer la peau pour me rappeler à toi, je ne sentais plus ce col immaculé comprimer ma trachée pour que mes lèvres ne souillent ta Sainte Parole, je ne voyais plus que cette masse de cheveux indomptable dans lesquels ma main voulait courir, je ne n'entendais plus que cette bouche exquise profanant ton Saint Nom de sa maladresse. J'étais dos à lui et pourtant je pouvais sentir son souffle tiède sur mon organe de vie Seigneur, mes oreilles bourdonnantes ne captaient plus la Sainte Parole mais je sentais presque ses lèvres rouges comme la framboise, rouges comme le vin, rouges comme l'enfer, sur le Saint Vêtement se repaissant de ma chair endurcie, affamée de la caresse agressive de ses dents blanches et pures, avide de cette gaucherie bouleversante sur ma peau et j'aurais posé ma bible sur le sommet de son crane pour ne pas m'extasier devant sa bouche encore inexplorée, j'aurais fermé les yeux un instant Seigneur et ma foi m'aurait trompé me susurrant que cette divine bouche est la tienne et nous aurions communié Seigneur, ton serviteur entre les lèvres de son maître, et tu l'aurais senti toi aussi Seigneur, tu aurais senti la grâce atteindre les lèvres du garçon que tu aurais investi, tu l'aurais senti descendre sur mon sexe érigé plus haut que n'importe quel clocher à ta gloire et j'aurais posé ma main sur cette bible pour le bénir et tu serais venu Seigneur, aspirant ma vie comme une jeune vierge le jour de ses noces.

Et je sens sa présence autour de moi, est-ce que tu la sens aussi Seigneur ? Il ne respire plus, il retient son souffle comme un animal affolé qui sent approcher l'ultime voyage. Et je suis ce vaisseau Seigneur qui le conduira jusqu'à toi…

Mon souffle est de plus en plus rapide et je sens que ma main m'échappe et s'égare vers les confins de mon corps, là où je jure Seigneur devant la Vierge et son immaculée conception que je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle se perde mais ta cruauté est sans borne, Divin Théocrate, alors que tu m'infliges ce flot d'images que je ne parviens pas à dompter : Jimmy, Jimmy qui s'épanche, cet incarnation d'innocence qui croit avoir péché. Les Textes Sacrés sont formels, si un homme regarde une femme au point de la désirer alors de ton point de vue Seigneur, il a déjà péché dans son cœur mais comment en vouloir à ces yeux clairs qui ne croisent jamais les miens ? Il me semble que le jeune Potter lui ressemble bien plus que je ne le voudrais.

J'ai senti son malaise depuis qu'il a franchi le seuil de l'église. J'aime cette odeur acre et capiteuse, ce mélange de timidité et de crainte surplombée d'une gêne indicible rehaussé d'un soupçon de méfiance, elle m'enivre et m'exalte. Ma main regagne sagement les draps froissés et ma respiration se calme, je ne suis pourtant pas apaisé et mon corps ne cesse de me rappeler que je ne suis pas seul dans cette chambre monastique, alors que la sueur dévale les monts et vallées de ma peau blafarde. De brefs flashs aussi furtifs qu'intenses me transpercent et me souviennent du temps où je n'étais jamais seul dans une chambre, le plaisir, le confort, la douleur puis finalement l'extase. Ma longue chemise de nuit blanche me colle à la peau et cette peau blanche et moite qui est la mienne me débecte, mes cheveux s'emmêlent sur l'oreiller de fortune et je me retourne sur le ventre pour ne plus te voir souffrir Seigneur alors que mes pensées impudiques te fouettent bien plus sûrement que les os acérés des bestiaux fixés au fouet n'ont entamé tes chair en d'autres temps. Je sens ma croix, symbole de soumission, s'enfoncer plus profondément dans ma chair et je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Le bienheureux garçon doit dormir tel un ange, il n'a probablement aucune idée du tourment qu'il crée dans ta maison pourtant cette croix je la voudrais profondément dans sa gorge ou enfouie au creux de ses reins.

Notre Père qui est aux cieux

Ne nous laisse pas entrer en tentation

Mais délivre-nous mal

Le lendemain, après quelques heures de sommeil bien insuffisantes, je rejoignais le garçon et Mme Smith qui s'agitait à n'en plus finir autour de l'orphelin. Je sentais sur moi ses regards apeurés et nerveux, ses yeux se posaient partout dans la pièce comme pour la photographier, la matérialiser mais ils revenaient sans cesse à moi, furtifs, demandeurs, exigeants et colériques parfois. Mes lèvres restaient pourtant scellées et rien ne valait la fragrance enivrante de l'angoisse qui ronge un estomac virginal.

Deux mois plus tard, rien n'avait changé. Je sens le jeune Potter bouillir de rage et je jubile. Il ne pose aucune question, je me demande même s'il n'a pas pris goût à la vie au sein de la sacristie. Mais je sais bien que toutes ces questions me brûlent chaque fois qu'il pose son regard maladroit sur moi.

Il brûle de réintégrer la maison de son enfance mais il ne demande rien, au fond je crois que j'espère que c'est parce qu'il ne veut rien devoir à personne mais je sais bien que je l'intimide et j'aime tellement ça que parfois mon corps peine à refreiner sa joie.

Je détiens toutes les réponses à ses questions, le pouvoir, au creux de ma main, ce qu'il désire tant, au fond d'une enveloppe jaunie tapie dans les recoins d'un bureau poussiéreux. Je n'attends qu'un signe de sa part, je le défie de simplement oser, je me délecte à l'avance du jour où il se plantera devant moi pour clamer son dû. Et mon corps frémit de voir la peur dans ses iris vertes. Et mes mains tremblent d'anticipation parce que quoiqu'il revendique, il devra le gagner, me l'arracher, te le voler Seigneur…

Arthur Weasley m'a convoqué tant de fois que j'ai renoncé à compter, il insiste pour que la lecture du testament soit effectuée le plus vite possible pour que l'orphelin reprenne ses marques et fasse son deuil ?

Si j'étais cruel Seigneur, je refuserais qu'il fasse son deuil, n'est-ce pas ? Si j'étais cruel Seigneur, ma main apaiserait ses cauchemars la nuit lorsqu'il gémit près de mon lit, n'est-ce pas ? Si j'étais cruel Seigneur, je ne soulèverais pas le drap et la main du serviteur de Dieu ne voyagerait pas le long de cette chemise immaculée, n'est-ce pas ? Il sent la chaleur de ma main qui ne le touche pas, qui le frôle à peine et il sourit Seigneur. Pardonne-lui, il pèche contre tes Saints Commandements. Lui arracherais-je le même sourire du bout de ton bâton purificateur Seigneur ? Lui inculquerais-je tes Saints Principes de ta houlette salvatrice ?

J'ai resserré les cordelettes qui tiennent mon corps et ta croix en bride Seigneur, et le sang a coulé, douce absolution, je suis ton serviteur. Il a coulé quand la main du diable, perfide Asmodée, a détaché ta sainte icône qui protège chaque nuit mon sommeil et filtre mes rêves de péchés, il a coulé quand la bouche de bois et les mains transpercées de mon Seigneur ont révéré les chevilles du garçon, ont béni ta création, me susurre le démon.

Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait de ses journées. Je suppose qu'il réapprend à connaître les villageois. Ils semblent tous le connaître ici à l'en mettre mal à l'aise parfois lorsqu'il ne reconnaît pas les visages, pourquoi suis-je le seul à ne rien me rappeler ?

Ils sont tous tellement heureux de le revoir, je l'entends dans leurs prières, ils te demandent Seigneur de veiller sur lui après la tragédie qui a emporté ses parents, et Madame Smith ne fait que redoubler d'attentions auprès de ce pauvre petit garçon. Il est comme la nouvelle égérie du village, un nouveau Saint parmi tes fidèles. Pourtant la mort a frappé tant d'entre eux alors pourquoi lui ?

Cette sollicitude absurde dissimulerait-elle une autre fourberie Seigneur ? As-tu envoyé un nouveau messie à mon insu ou dois-je excommunier les perfides hérétiques ? Est-ce que ce nouveau Saint, péché d'ange, obtient grâce à tes yeux ou as-tu parié une fois de plus avec le Malin faisant de ton fidèle serviteur un autre Job à tourmenter ?

Je l'ai surpris quelque fois sur les bancs de ta maison Seigneur et je brûle de savoir ce qu'il te confie, il ne parle jamais à ton serviteur, c'est la nuit qu'il m'en dit le plus…

Il parle avec son corps, lorsqu'il se tend de dégoût alors que je passe près de lui, lorsqu'il plisse ses yeux clos la nuit comme je tire doucement sur le drap pour découvrir son corps, lorsqu'il sourit quand je caresse ses cheveux d'une main aérienne, lorsque ses mâchoires se crispent quand je lui parle et qu'il brûle de m'envoyer vers ton antonyme, lorsqu'il se retient si fort d'exploser alors que je le contrains à ses prières du soir, lorsqu'il est écarlate quand je l'oblige à mettre sa chemise de nuit dans la chambre et que je ne le quitte pas des yeux, lorsque son visage se détend à la vue du petit déjeuné sur la table affectueusement préparé par Mme Smith, lorsqu'il éclate de rire quand il parle avec son ami Weasley, il parle avec son corps mais lui, ne dit jamais rien ou seulement le strict nécessaire.

Un soir alors que le troisième mois s'écoulait tranquillement, Lupin fait irruption dans mon bureau tel un diable.

« - Mon Père que se passe-t-il ? »

Son visage n'est pas très loin du mien et l'ivresse me gagne presque alors que son haleine maltée me parvient en une brise tiède.

« - Docteur Lupin. » salué-je pour souligner son impolitesse.

Le Docteur n'en a cure et poursuit.

« - Harry est très inquiet. »

Il marque une pause presque théâtrale et je me dis que je devrais en faire autant dans mes sermons, pour titiller la curiosité paresseuse des paroissiens.

« - Vraiment ?

- Il se demande quand est-ce qu'il pourra réintégrer la maison de ses parents. N'a-t-il pas suffisamment souffert ? N'a-t-il pas droit à un peu de repos ? attaque-t-il. »

Si j'étais paranoïaque, je penserais probablement que ce brave Docteur implique que le jeune Potter est à la torture dans la sacristie. Mais le mal est doux parfois…

« - Justement Docteur, appuie-je sur le titre, me reprocheriez-vous de fournir à ce jeune égaré un havre où se recueillir ? »

Un sourire victorieux fendit presque mes lèvres comme le docteur balbutiait :

« - Non, mon Père, ce n'est pas… je ne… ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire mais le petit se demande quand il pourra emménager.

- C'est curieux, objecté-je, il ne m'a rien demandé à moi… »

Quoiqu'il arrive je veux qu'il le dise, je veux voir les mots déformer ses lèvres et rouer sa langue, sa poitrine se soulever sous l'angoisse, je veux voir ses poings se fermer sous la pression et ses yeux briller de crainte, je veux qu'il se tienne droit devant moi et qu'il tremble de me demander sa liberté, s'humiliant devant moi, convaincu que je la lui refuserais.

« - Promettez-moi de lui en toucher un mot mon Père. » me demande-t-il.

« - Je ferai mon possible. »

Un large sourire vient fendre ses lèvres imbibées mais je n'ai rien promis…

Le dimanche de la même semaine, je me retrouve une fois encore devant la porte de ta maison Seigneur, saluant tous tes fidèles, j'ai toujours l'évanescente impression que tu as choisi ce jour particulier pour éprouver ma foi. Ecouter les villageois contrits me narrer leurs frasques et leurs péchés, les entendre se morfondre et se repentir alors qu'ils recommenceront aussitôt sortis de ma Sainte Eglise. Je les salue un par un lorsque je le vois arriver, le jeune Potter. Il était déjà venu avant bien qu'irrégulièrement pourtant aujourd'hui tout est différent, il a revêtu ses plus beaux vêtements, je doute même que ce soit les siens, je suppose que Mme Smith n'y est pas étrangère. Il incline légèrement la tête dans ma direction mais ne me serre pas la main comme les autres. Il prend place sur un siège du premier rang, il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, jamais si près, jamais si concentré, je ne comprends pas.

Des chants joyeux résonnent dans la petite église, j'observe les villageois transportés par ta grâce, les mêmes villageois qui pleuraient dans ton Saint Placard quelques minutes auparavant, le pouvoir de ton pardon Seigneur... probablement.

Puis je dus commencer mon sermon, ce n'est pas une partie de mes fonctions que j'affectionne particulièrement et ses grands yeux verts qui ne quittent pas ma soutane ne me font que la haïr un peu plus. Il ne semble même pas cligner des yeux, son regard est fixe comme en transe mais je sais que ce n'est pas ton œuvre Seigneur, s'il n'était pas si innocent je songerais à une sourde et sombre vengeance pour ces nuits dont il ne sait rien. Ce vert d'eau brille un peu et je me demande ce qui lui prend. Il me regarde sans vraiment me voir et tout cela est très étrange. Il semble à la fois absorbé et complètement ailleurs, dans un paradis connu de lui seul mais il n'existe que ton paradis Seigneur n'est-ce pas ? Puisque le paradis des autres n'est que celui du Malin.

Le sermon d'aujourd'hui traite de l'appât du gain et de ses dangers, quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ?

Je leur narre, mon Seigneur, l'histoire d'un félon que tu as châtié pour avoir désiré plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Je leur raconte l'histoire de ton fidèle Elisée qui a guéri Naaman de la lèpre, t'en souviens-tu Seigneur ? Il était venu guérir le chef syrien accompagné du traître Guéhazi. Te rappelles-tu Seigneur comme mû d'une profonde gratitude envers ton fidèle Elisée, Naaman voulut le couvrir d'or ? Bien entendu, Elisée déclina la récompense, reconnaissant humblement ton pouvoir, il n'était que l'instrument de ton amour. Cependant le perfide Guéhazi ne l'entendait pas ainsi Seigneur et courut après Naaman déjà sur le chemin du retour, pour le gruger, prétendant qu'Elisée avait changé d'avis et qu'il acceptait volontiers cet or. Alors tu l'as puni Seigneur et la lèpre de Naaman s'est abattue sur le traître ! De même que les trente sicles d'argent n'ont pas sauvé Judas, ce serpent, du poids des remords pesant sur la branche de sa pendaison.

Plus j'avance vers la fin et plus ma respiration s'accélère, il fait très chaud ici, les cierges peut-être, mes cheveux balayent ma nuque et le col blanc m'enserre la gorge, j'ai presque envie de m'avachir contre le Saint Lutrin mais je n'en ferai rien.

Enfin le sermon s'achève et les villageois se lèvent pour communier.

Le corps du Christ.

Le sang de Dieu.

Tous ne se lèvent pas, tous n'ont pas le privilège de ne faire qu'un avec toi Seigneur. L'aurais-je un jour ? Te refuseras-tu à moi, ton fidèle serviteur ?

Je m'en vais chercher la coupelle dans lequel j'ai disposé précédemment ces morceaux de toi. Je songe brièvement que Jimmy n'était pas présent aujourd'hui encore, il se fait de plus en plus rare ces derniers temps.

Je commence le rituel avec un manque d'entrain évident, et mécaniquement je trace le symbole de ton sacrifice sur les corps, posant une main apaisante sur les fronts, je sens presque ta force envahir chaque fibre de ta possession et le bras qui bénit illégalement ces pécheurs, je frissonne. Puis je glisse le cercle béni dans leurs bouches largement ouvertes qui me répugnent. Je sens leurs souffles s'accélérer alors qu'ils sont prêts à te recevoir, leur haleine fétide me frappe en plein visage comme ils soupirent de bien-être alors que tu les possèdes tout entier.

Je ne sais plus combien j'en vois, dix, cent, peu importe je ne veux qu'une chose : que ce rituel s'achève enfin, je lève les yeux sur un énième fidèle et tout mon corps se fige, je blêmis je crois. Dos à la foule des villageois, il est là face à moi, volontaire et déterminé à ne faire qu'un. Il lève les yeux vers moi, droit dans les miens, il me défie de le faire ou de ne pas le faire je ne sais plus bien. Je lève une main tremblante sur son front. Sur la petite estrade, sa tête est au même niveau que mon cou. Je la dépose doucement contre lui à moitié dans ses cheveux que je saisis entre mes doigts, la paume sur son front. Il est moite, humide même, je suis des yeux une goutte de sueur qui coule le long de sa tempe, mes lèvres s'écartent doucement malgré moi pour laisser passer un souffle que je ne contrôle plus. Ma langue exige cette goutte, elle veut la sentir et s'en abreuver, lécher la tempe humide pour la dompter, parcourir les veines saillantes, les faire pulser au rythme des coups de langue avides.

Il me fixe toujours et je bénis ma large soutane et ce petit corps face au mien qui cachent aux yeux de tous le calvaire de mon corps. C'est alors que je prends conscience de la situation si excitante, là devant moi personne ne pourrait voir le chemin de mes doigts sur son corps, personne. Je garde la main posée sur son front et mes doigts se saisissent de ses cheveux que je caresse doucement comme lorsqu'il dort, il ne dit rien. Il pourrait pourtant crier au scandale n'est-ce pas ?

Je trace enfin sur son corps ta marque Seigneur sur sa chemise de coton blanc. Je ne dois pas m'égarer je sais bien Seigneur. Alors je trace une énième fois ce chemin jusqu'à toi sur son corps, de gauche à droite, de haut en bas, je ne respire plus pour éviter toute manifestation impromptue de mon… désir… je l'avoue mon Seigneur. Je remonte beaucoup plus lentement, ma main n'a toujours pas quitté son front et il est de plus en plus humide sous mes phalanges tentatrices. Je sens qu'il a peur Seigneur et je ne m'explique pas cette jubilation intense parce que je le sens, sa peur à l'odeur délicieuse du péché. De ma main libre, je me saisis de l'Hostie dans la coupelle dorée et je lui présente, un rire moqueur m'échappe presque parce qu'il n'ouvre pas largement la bouche comme les autres paroissiens, bien au contraire il entrouvre à peine les lèvres et je vois ses mâchoires se crisper comme j'approche lentement mes doigts de son visage, j'en redessine les contours de ce petit cercle blanc qui ne sent rien lui, alors que je veux, j'ai besoin de sentir sa chair trembler sous la mienne. Je lève les yeux une fois de plus, j'ai l'impression que la scène se déroule au ralenti alors que tout va très vite, je surprends le regard du Docteur braqué sur moi et j'incline légèrement la tête dans sa direction, pour le narguer, pour le défier, je ne suis pas sûr, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a vu, ce qu'il voit, à quoi il croit, peut-être même qu'il m'envie entre deux bouteilles.

Je presse sa lèvre inférieure de mon pouce pour qu'il écarte les lèvres afin que je puisse glisser ton corps dans le sien. Mais je ne te laisse pas seul avec lui Seigneur, j'insère avec toi mon doigt entre ses lèvres si rouges, gonflées par les soins divins de ta création, il ne réagit toujours pas, complètement neutre et indifférent comme si mon doigt n'était pas entrain d'explorer sa bouche, comme s'il ne s'enroulait pas autour de sa langue, comme s'il n'aidait pas l'Hostie à fondre, comme s'il ne taquinait pas le muscle avec espièglerie, puis soudainement il se détache de moi et mon doigt se trouve éjecté de sa bouche dans un pop sonore et je ne peux retenir un gémissement. J'ai toute la peine du monde à passer au paroissien suivant, comme si mon corps refusait de communier.

Je termine péniblement mes devoirs de prêtre qui me semblent si lourds à porter aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'enfin les villageois quittent l'église, j'expire bruyamment. J'ai dû accepter trois ou quatre invitations à dîner dont je ne me rappelle même plus et quelques félicitations pour la qualité de mon sermon mais mon esprit n'enregistre plus rien, seulement sa peau frémissante et douce pas encore assaillie par de hideux poils rugueux couvrant son visage angélique, sa bouche humide, son front moite, peut-être que certains ont tout vu de ce trouble délicieusement indécent et je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi cette simple perspective émoustille mes sens et fait réagir des parties de mon corps qui ne le devraient pas.

Il faut que je me recueille Seigneur que j'expie ce honteux blasphème mais je n'en ai pas le temps que déjà un paroissien m'assaille.

« - Mon Père !

- Lucius…

- Et bien, constate-t-il avec un amusement pervers que je m'explique bien trop clairement, il n'y a pas de « mon fils » ou « mon enfant » aujourd'hui ?

- Lucius, toi comme moi savons que tu n'es plus un enfant depuis longtemps maintenant…

- Grâce à tes bons soins Severus, grâce à tes bons soins, ne l'oublie pas…

- Je n'oublie rien mais c'était une autre vie ! signalé-je fermement.

- En es-tu si sûr Mon Père… ? raille-t-il avec ironie.

- Il suffit ! Pas dans la maison de mon Dieu ! »

Je connais ce sourire narquois qu'il affiche, je connais Lucius Malfoy de toutes les façons dont il gagne à être connu, il sait.

« - Parle Lucius ou quitte mon Eglise !

- Ton église ? Ou celle de ton Dieu ? »

Je sens mon sang s'échauffer, Lucius me connaît trop pour mon propre bien et sa prétention pourrait lui valoir de sérieux ennuis.

« - Très bien, abdique-t-il finalement, je désirais savoir quand tu comptais faire publier l'annonce dans la gazette londonienne, tu sais qu'il faut que je m'y prenne à l'avance pour qu'elle soit envoyée et réceptionnée dans les meilleurs délais ! Et Lupin a été très clair sur ce point ! »

Mes mâchoires se crispent et je serre les poings, ce Lupin n'est qu'une plaie purulente dans la chair bénite de ton Serviteur, Seigneur !

« - De quelle annonce parles-tu Lucius ? Et qu'est-ce que tout cela à avoir avec le Docteur Lupin ? M'enquerre-je aussi calmement que cette Eglise me le permet.

- L'annonce pour l'avocat, mon bon Severus, nul n'est sensé ignoré la loi, n'est-ce pas ? nargue le sournois. Tu sauras donc sans aucun doute possible que lors de la lecture du testament, un représentant de la loi doit officier.

- Fadaises ! m'écrié-je perdant toute contenance. Il n'a jamais été question de cela dans le village ! Je suis la loi, la banque est la loi !

- Mon cher Severus, ta suffisance te perdra. Le Docteur Lupin a exigé la présence d'un avocat pour cette lecture et ton Dieu n'a pas le pouvoir de s'ériger contre la loi, il l'a dit lui-même n'est-ce pas : nous devons rendre à César ce qui est à César… »

Le vicieux, le fourbe, le manipulateur ! Qu'y gagne-t-il que je ne puisse lui donner ? A coup sûr Lupin l'aura gratifié d'un généreux pot-de-vin ! Mon sang et ma bile s'échauffent et mon Bélial reprend vie.

« - Soit ! Publie l'annonce ! Je m'en vais de ce pas avertir Weasley ! »

J'exècre ce sourire avec lequel il parade, Lucius n'est fidèle qu'à l'argent et je me demande combien Lupin a pu sauver entre ses caisses de malt pour que Lucius se donne tant de mal, il fut un temps où je savais le faire plier, Seigneur, sans verser aucune pièce.

Je le regarde se détourner de ta maison, son journal n'est pas très loin de l'Eglise, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de ma vue et je me précipite à la banque mais j'oublie que nous sommes dimanche - me pardonneras-tu Seigneur ? - et que la banque est fermée, je tourne les talons et rentre chez moi, fourbu après cette matinée épuisante.

Des milliers de question m'assaillent alors, ce docteur dévoué me révulse et je me demande ce qu'il cherche, pourquoi il s'attache à ce gamin comme une puce au fourrage d'un chien. Quelles sont ses intentions ? Que cherche-t-il ? A-t-il fait alliance avec le jeune Potter pour dépouiller ta maison Seigneur ? Est-ce encore une épreuve pour éprouver ma foi, testé la loyauté envers ton Eglise ? Je suis ton Serviteur Seigneur, éprouve-moi.

**POV HARRY**

Je le déteste.

Je le déteste quand il me transperce de son regard de vipère, le matin, quand je me lève et je saute du lit pour me débarbouiller à l'eau glacée, dans le petit cabinet de toilette. Quand il m'espionne, quand je m'habille. Je le déteste quand sa bouche se pince tandis que je me régale du petit déjeuner frugal que Mrs Smith me prépare chaque matin, avec bonhomie.

Je le déteste quand je me sauve enfin à l'extérieur, retrouver mon ami Ron, et qu'il me suit du regard, comme un prédateur.

Il voit bien que je suis heureux, à l'extérieur, avec mes amis, et les amis de mes parents, qui m'ont vite adopté.

Il voit bien que je sais rire, parler, chanter, alors que je ne lui parle jamais, à lui.

Parce qu'il ne m'écouterait pas. Parce que son Dieu lui emplit les oreilles, avec ses préceptes, ses jugements, ses oraisons.

Il ne parle pas, il prêche.

Il n'écoute pas, il juge.

Il ne pense pas, non, il prie.

Je ne dis rien, alors il me prend pour un idiot. Un garçon un peu naïf qu'il terrorise. D'accord, il me terrorise, mais je ne suis pas idiot.

Je le vois bien, moi, qu'il cherche à gagner du temps. Qu'il espère que j'oublierai qu'il y a un testament qui m'attend, avec les mots de mes parents dedans. Que ce testament est pour moi. Que cet argent est à moi.

Mais j'ai des amis, moi, tout un réseau prêt à m'aider.

Alors qu'il est seul, avec son Dieu.

Ils sont tous de mon côté, les Weasley, les voisins, et surtout le bon docteur Lupin, qui m'appelle son « cher Harry » et adore passer sa main dans mes cheveux.

Chaque fois que je vais le voir, il pleure en parlant de me parents, noyant son chagrin dans quelque boisson, et il me promet que tout me reviendra. L'argent, la maison. Tout ce qui est à moi. Tout ce qui a toujours été à moi, dans ce village. Et plus encore, peut-être, si je me souviens de certaines conversations de mes parents.

Il me l'a encore promis, hier, devant une bière. Il m'a dit qu'une annonce allait paraître, dans le journal, pour qu'un avocat m'assiste, lors de l'ouverture du testament. Je crois que c'est ce que lui a dit M. Malfoy, tout à l'heure, à la sortie de l'Eglise. J'étais caché derrière une colonne, à les écouter. J'ai mis mes plus beaux habits, aujourd'hui.

Je crois que ça ne lui a pas fait plaisir, au curé, de savoir qu'on va enfin l'ouvrir, ce testament. Je les ai vu chuchoter, et j'ai bien reconnu ce pli amer, dans sa bouche, ce léger rictus, quand on lui tient tête. J'ai vu sa nuque se raidir, et ce mouvement brusque de sa tête, quand il est en colère.

J'ai bien vu ses doigts se crisper sur son missel, comme si l'argent allait lui échapper. Mon argent. Parce que c'est ça qui l'attire, ça qui le motive. L'argent. C'est son Credo, son Te Deum, son Miserere. L'argent.

Ils s'éloignent et je passe entre les rangées de bancs, pour ramasser ce qui traîne. Un missel, un mouchoir parfumé – c'est celui de Pansy Parkinson, qui est amoureuse du fils Malfoy. Comme elle le fixe, à chaque célébration, jusqu'à triturer son mouchoir, jusqu'à rougir quand elle est à genoux et qu'elle s'imagine je ne sais quoi, qui la rend fébrile.

Je ramasse deux sous, tombés de la corbeille sans doute, une image pieuse. Avec mon maigre butin, je cours jusqu'à la rivière, sous mon arbre, pour rêver.

Enfin, ne croyez pas que je ne fais que rêver, hein ! Je lis, aussi. Et je prépare un plan. Ma vengeance. Là, sous mon arbre, je suis bien. Pas de regard inquisiteur, pas de sermon.

Tout à l'heure Ron ou Jimmy me rejoindront, et on parlera de notre vie. De la vie qu'on aura, quand j'aurai récupéré mon argent. Comment on vivra, comme des pachas, chez moi. Sans contraintes. Sans sermon. De la bière, et des jeux.

Puis on ira glaner dans les champs, tous les trois, chiper des fruits. Parler des filles. Enfin, surtout Ron. Il nous parlera d'Hermione, de ses cheveux, son sourire, ses seins. Bien sûr on l'écoutera, Jimmy et moi, et on rira. On le mettra au défi de lui voler un baiser.

Mais quand on est que tous les deux, avec Jimmy, on ne parle pas des filles. On ne parle pas du curé, non plus. Jamais. On n'évoque jamais le fait que je vis chez lui, ni l'argent qu'il veut me voler. Jimmy disparaît toujours quand le nom de Snape est cité, ou quand on lui demande pourquoi il ne va plus à l'Eglise.

Il ne m'a rien raconté, mais son regard parle pour lui. Un jour, il me parlera, j'en suis sûr. Ses mots couleront, comme une source, et je les laisserai couler. Comme ses larmes, peut-être.

Son secret nous rapproche, pourtant. Comme s'il sentait que je pourrais le comprendre, que moi seul pourrais le comprendre.

Tout ce qu'il ne me dit pas, je peux le comprendre.

Je crois que je le comprends déjà, dans mon ventre, dans ma poitrine qui se serre, parfois. Je regarde son corps frêle, ses yeux creusés, cet air coupable. Parfois on se serre sur cette branche d'arbre, devant la rivière, et on regarde les feuilles mortes, les morceaux de bois qui dévalent la rivière. On partage un morceau de pain, de nos doigts gelés.

Mais on ne parle pas.

Et puis c'est le soir et je rentre à la sacristie, dans mes beaux habits.

Mrs Smith aura préparé de la soupe, qui réchauffera la pièce dépouillée d'une odeur de chou un peu écœurante, et elle s'habillera en vitesse, pour rentrer chez elle. Elle me laissera seule avec lui.

Mais je ne suis jamais seul, avec lui. Il y a Dieu, qui nous regarde. Qui me juge.

Mal peigné, mal lavé, revêche.

J'ânonnerai mes grâces, le ventre gargouillant, tandis qu'il sera grandiloquent, sublime de sainteté devant sa soupe. On dinera en silence, accompagnés par l'horloge qui rythmera nos cuillerées, et il prendra cet air noble, cet air qui dit « j'accueille les enfants perdus au sein de Ton Eglise, Seigneur », alors qu'il me vole mon argent, chaque jour. Qu'il me prive de mon bien, de ma liberté, chaque jour.

Alors je ne baisserai pas les yeux quand il me fixera, à la fin du repas, attendant je ne sais quelle reconnaissance.

Et puis ce sera le rituel. Sa bible, mes livres. Le silence. Le tic-tac de l'horloge, jusqu'à 10 heures.

Puis je me lèverai, et j'irai dans la petite chambre, pour me déshabiller. Je sais que quoi que je fasse, aussi rapide que je sois, il sera là, derrière moi, à me regarder. J'enlèverai mes beaux vêtements, je les plierai soigneusement. Il se demandera pourquoi je me suis habillé comme ça, mais je ne dirai rien.

Je ne lui dis jamais rien.

Il repensera à ce qui s'est passé, pendant la messe. Il repensera à sa main sur mon front, à son doigt dans ma bouche.

Ce sera l'heure de la prière. L'heure de la punition.

_Notre Père qui êtes aux Cieux_

Je sais qu'il sera là, derrière moi, alors que je serai à genoux devant mon lit à balbutier mes prières. Que sa présence dans mon dos me troublera, me fera bégayer, rougir.

_Que votre volonté soit faite_

Que j'aurai l'impression de sentir son souffle dans mon cou, sa main dans mes cheveux.

_Pardonnez nous nos offenses, comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés_

Que ça durera une éternité. Une éternité à souffrir à genoux, tendu, tremblant. Une éternité à sentir son corps tout contre moi, à un souffle de mon corps. Ses mains à un chapelet de mon cou.

_Et ne nous soumettez pas à la tentation_

La prière, sans cesse recommencée, les genoux endoloris, et sa voix grave, basse, qui résonne en moi. Puis le soulagement de retrouver les draps frais, de sentir mes membres se détendre, de soupirer.

_Mais délivrez-nous du Mal_

Le Mal…le Mal viendra me trouver, ensuite, comme tous les soirs, quand il aura retrouvé son lit. Je me ferai tout petit, entre mes draps, je resterai immobile, j'essaierai même de ne pas respirer, pour ne pas qu'il me trouve, mais il viendra. Comme tous les soirs.

Il s'immiscera lentement dans mon esprit, m'imposant ses images infernales. Il soulèvera mes entrailles, il soulèvera ma chair, et je brûlerai, perdu, éperdu, comme je brûle tous les soirs.

Je lutterai, longtemps, pour ne pas laisser mes mains prendre le pas sur mon esprit, qui est pur, lui. Je le sais.

Je demande pardon à Dieu, souvent, quand je suis seul à l'Eglise.

Et il le sait, le Curé.

Il sait aussi que je suis soumis au Mal, entre mes draps, dans sa propre chambre, sous les yeux de Dieu. Alors il se lèvera doucement et il rejoindra mon lit dans l'obscurité. J'entendrai ses pieds sur le carrelage, j'entendrai son souffle qui se rapproche. Il viendra pour me sauver, comme chaque soir. Pour faire fuir les démons.

Je garderai les yeux clos et je prierai, oh oui, je prierai. Je prierai pour qu'il ne voie pas le péché soulever ma poitrine, soulever ma chemise de nuit.

Et c'est là que je le détesterai.

Quand il passera une main légère sur ma tête, et que je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de sourire. Quand ses doigts seront doux, tendres dans mes cheveux, et que j'aurai envie qu'il continue. Quand mes lèvres s'étireront malgré moi, quand mon cœur battra, dans l'obscurité.

Quand son odeur de savon viendra jusqu'à moi et me serrera les entrailles, encore un peu plus. Quand son regard de velours me fera rougir dans la pénombre, et que j'attendrai.

J'attendrai un geste de sa part, pour chasser les démons. Comme tous les soirs.

Je le détesterai parce que ses gestes ne chasseront pas les démons mais les attireront.

Je le détesterai quand il soulèvera la couverture et qu'il ne me touchera pas. Quand il passera sa main au-dessus de ma chemise de nuit, sans m'effleurer, sans me soulager, à quelques millimètres de ma virilité, qui se tendra, encore un peu plus ce soir.

Je le détesterai quand au bout de longues minutes d'attente fébrile il retournera se coucher et qu'enfin ma main m'enverra au paradis, ou en enfer, alors que je rêverai que c'est la sienne, en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

Je le détesterai d'envahir mes pensées et mes rêves, comme chaque soir.

Pourtant, pourtant, j'ai essayé d'être bon, juste. De laver mes péchés. De rester pur.

J'ai mis mes plus beaux habits, ce matin, pour aller à l'Eglise. J'ai écouté son sermon, j'ai laissé ses mots me pénétrer, m'envahir. Me faire tourner la tête, lentement. Sa voix est grave, ses gestes sont amples, ses cheveux noirs brillent à l'éclat des bougies, il m'hypnotise je crois. J'ai suivi le troupeau pour aller communier, pour qu'il me donne le corps du Christ, et que le Christ me pardonne tous mes péchés, et me délivre du Mal. Enfin.

Mais lorsqu'il a posé sa main sur mon front humide, pour y tracer une croix, pour me purifier, m'absoudre, le Mal est revenu, et a soulevé mes entrailles, alors que j'étais debout, au pied de l'autel.

Le Mal m'a envahi, en une onde chaude, tandis que sa main s'éternisait dans mes cheveux et que son regard brûlant déshabillait mon âme.

Le Mal a bloqué ma mâchoire, obligeant son doigt à pénétrer ma bouche, et à s'enrouler autour de ma langue. Le Mal m'a rendu fou de désir, m'a donné envie de sucer ce doigt, cette chair tiède en moi, légèrement sucrée.

Le Mal a uni nos regards, longtemps, alors que la foule des paroissiens murmure dans mon dos et que j'essaie de pas me répandre, là, debout devant l'autel, alors que je presse mes mains contre mon bas ventre et que la sève manque de jaillir, tandis qu'il emplit ma bouche de sa chair.

Et tout ça c'est de ma faute. Ma très grande faute. C'est ce que je lis dans ses yeux, dans sa bouche crispée, dans son attitude raide.

Alors ce soir, tandis qu'il retourne vers son lit, sans m'avoir touché, comme d'habitude, je gémis à l'idée que j'ai péché, encore.

Il s'arrête, se retourne et revient vers mon lit, lentement. Mes mains sont déjà sur mon corps, et il me scrute, dans l'obscurité.

Mais ce soir n'est pas comme les autres soirs.

Ce soir je le déteste parce qu'il ne m'a toujours pas touché, parce qu'il n'a pas remis son doigt dans ma bouche.

Alors j'entrouvre mes lèvres, comme pour dire une prière, et je retiens mon souffle. Il comprend.

Il s'agenouille, et prie devant mon lit, de sa voix envoutante, tandis que mes mains glissent sous ma chemise. Il psalmodie en latin, longuement, mécaniquement, tandis que mes mains prient sur mon corps d'une bien étrange façon, et quand il souffle « amen » mon âme s'envole plus haut que la plus haute Cathédrale, et il passe sa main sur mon visage, pour m'absoudre.

Et tandis qu'il se relève et rejoint son lit, je le déteste. De tout mon cœur. De toute mon âme.

Je le déteste parce qu'il m'a volé mon argent, et qu'il va me voler mon âme.

**_A suivre..._**

**_Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires_** !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre: UA Drame/romance**

**Pairing: HPSS**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Les principaux persos sont à JKR, les autres sont à nous.**

**Note des auteures : Tout d'abord nous tenons à remercier tous les reviewers de leurs commentaires très sympathiques, qui nous ont ravies ! Et puis nous vous présentons nos excuses pour avoir pris tant de temps à écrire et poster ce chapitre, mais bon…la vie a des contraintes contre lesquelles on ne peut pas toujours lutter.**

**Nous vous rappelons que les parties concernant Snape sont écrites par Mastericeeyes, celles concernant Harry par Pilgrim. **

_**Résumé : Harry, jeune orphelin de 17 ans, revient dans son village natal après la mort accidentelle de ses parents. Il est attendu et accueilli par le curé, Snape, qui ne semble guère pressé de faire ouvrir le testament de ses parents. **_

**Merci de nous laisser vos commentaires, toujours si importants pour nous !!**

**POV SNAPE**

A peine quelques heures avant le lever du jour mais je n'ai pas sommeil Seigneur, tu m'as trahi. Loyalement, je pensais que tes serviteurs seraient les seuls à rompre ce saint engagement mais il n'en n'est rien Seigneur.

_Eli, Eli, lema sabachthani ? Mon Dieu, Mon Dieu pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?_

Comme ton propre fils sur la croix Seigneur alors que je t'implorais à genoux devant les draps du péché, tu m'as sacrifié sur l'autel de la chair, tu m'as vendu au Serpent, je suis à présent ton Isaac mais qui stoppera le bras d'Abraham ?

J'ai prié sur le corps du pécheur pour l'absoudre mais ses transgressions m'ont pourfendu de leur lame acérée et cet organe dont tu m'affubles pour m'éprouver a pleuré, s'est répandu à l'abri sous la seule protection rêche que tu m'as laissée alors que chaque image parasite me renvoie cette bouche pleine entrouverte et ce souffle saccadé que tu n'as pas su m'épargner.

Je ne suis pas ton Job Seigneur…

La lumière du dehors éclaire faiblement la pièce et je suis convaincu que tout a changé. J'ai le sentiment étrange que ma foi ne restera pas indemne cette fois, est-ce vraiment là ton désir Seigneur ? Cette menace qui plane au dessus de mon village en es-tu l'instigateur ? Renonces-tu à ton précieux Serviteur, Seigneur, pour ce Saint de pacotille qui sème l'exaction ? Eprouves-tu ton Serviteur qui s'agenouille humblement sur l'autel de ta tout puissance ?

Je bondis hors de mon lit et hâte mes ablutions quotidiennes, purificatrices… le paradoxe me saisit : la pureté est-elle encore de mise dans ton sanctuaire mon Seigneur ? Celui que je t'ai volé ? Celui que tu m'as soumis ? Abandonné ? Parce que peut-être Seigneur que la chair transcende ta toute puissance, peut-être que le totem vibrant l'emporte sur l'abnégation divine, peut-être que la perfection n'est qu'une illusion et que le Serpent dévore le fruit corrompu que toi-même tu as perché sur cette arbre de connaissance. Dis-moi Seigneur quel diable est le plus Malin : celui qui se délecte d'un fruit gorgé de sève divine ou celui qui place ce trésor sur le chemin du pécheur pour le gruger ? Dis-moi Seigneur, si toi aussi tu as communié avec le garçon, dis-moi si ta main divine a emporté avec elle son péché, dis-moi si tu as goûté le fruit…

Je sors en trombe de ta maison qui m'étouffe mais sans aucune pitié elle me suit et resserre sa prise sur ton Serviteur, la robe funèbre qui me colle à la peau, le col blanc moucheté des brides de mes certitudes ancestrales à présent obsolètes.

J'avance pas à pas dans le miroir de mon inconduite, cette boue qui macule le sol et mon vêtement me fait dire que les pluies se sont répandues cette nuit, souillant la terre sainte. Le village semble dormir encore, les bienheureux ! J'envie les cœurs tourmentés qui trouvent le sommeil, j'envie ces inconscients qui même coupables accèdent au repos, ce repos que _Je_ leur accorde en absolvant pour eux leur triste condition. Je lave périodiquement leur conscience comme ils lavent quotidiennement leurs corps jusqu'à ce que la saleté les recouvre de nouveau et que leurs larmes dérisoires ne suffisent plus à ôter les fèces alors j'agis Seigneur, en ton nom, comme un baume apaisant leurs plaies putréfiées, celles de leurs âmes qui n'ont plus de recours, de leurs consciences qui cèdent sous les exigences divines alors que bien à l'abri dans ton sanctuaire, tu jouis, pariant sur tes pions avec le Malin mais que se passe-t-il Seigneur quand les pions se révoltent, renversent le roi et jouissent à leur tour confondant le sacré, fusionnant le profane et déflorant l'obscène ?

Une faible lueur traverse les épaisses fenêtres du journal, Lucius Malfoy s'attèle déjà à la tâche alors que son oisif de fils lutine probablement la gueuse là où nul autre ne songerait à le faire, comme sur le mur derrière ton église Seigneur, ou dans la ferronnerie où les machines rudimentaires chauffent encore le métal.

J'atteins finalement la banque. Arthur Weasley n'ouvre jamais avant huit heure cependant, il aime à somnoler auprès de son précieux coffre, je l'imagine comptant la nuit durant chaque piécette qu'il aura extorquée à l'Eglise, à son propre Dieu ! Et je me demande quelle est sa part de complicité dans cette duperie et si nous avons le même Dieu.

Je frappe à la porte, deux coups secs.

« - C'est fermé ! me répond la voix du banquier.

- C'est le Père Snape, Weasley, j'ai une affaire urgente dont nous devons nous entretenir. »

Aucune réponse ne me parvient mais quelques minutes plus tard, le cliquetis du loquet se fait entendre. On ne refuse rien à un Homme d'Eglise.

« - Mon Père ? questionne-t-il étonné. »

La porte reste entrouverte et j'en force presque le passage, pénétrant dans le cœur du délit.

Je n'emprunte aucun détour.

« - Lucius Malfoy m'a informé hier après l'office que le Docteur Lupin requérait la présence d'un avocat au nom du jeune Potter pour officier lors de la lecture du testament. »

Il n'a pas l'air surpris le moins du monde et l'idée de complot me traverse vaguement l'esprit alors que je concentre toutes mes forces sur la voix neutre et impartiale qu'il me faut garder.

« - Eh bien, ma foi, je ne vois rien qui s'oppose à cela…

- Moi, je m'y oppose ! coupé-je presqu'avec hargne. »

Il se racle nerveusement la gorge et je songe vaguement à la lui trancher !

« - Ce que je veux dire mon Père, c'est que si le jeune Harry désire la présence de cet avocat, aucun article juridique ne peut s'y opposer par conséquent il est dans son bon droit et nous devons nous y soumettre.

- Foutaise ! Nous n'avons jamais requis la présence d'un avocat dans ce village ! La loi de Dieu est l'unique autorité faisant foi ! m'écriai-je. »

Et je représente Dieu dans ce village, _Je_ suis la loi ! Mon corps brûle de le crier, tu le sens Seigneur n'est-ce pas ? Il s'embrase pour ta tout puissance, il irradie de ce pouvoir absurde et grisant que tu délègues, que je t'arrache parce que nous ne sommes qu'un Seigneur !

« - Il semblerait mon Père que même dans notre village, les choses évoluent. Et dans le cas des Potter, en considérant la fortune colossale et les biens immobiliers leur appartenant, il serait probablement souhaitable de solliciter la présence d'un homme de loi, pour prévenir tout litige… ajoute-t-il sournoisement. »

Cet homme n'est qu'un fourbe ! Il connaît parfaitement la part qui lui revient et il ne veut certainement pas manquer aux dernières volontés des Potter qui lui accordent les cinq pourcent sur leur fortune qui renflouera les caisses de cet Harpagon !

« - Nous n'avons pas les moyens de nous offrir un homme de loi, Weasley !

- Il n'est nullement question de cela mon Père, puisque la requête concerne un héritage, l'Etat pourvoira moyennant compensation volontaire soumise au bon vouloir de l'héritier. »

Ce Mammon1 déjà pourri par l'argent a décidément réponse à tout ! Que fera-t-il donc de cet argent Seigneur ? Il vivra dans une opulence consternante alors que le lutrin, repos de ta Sainte Parole, s'affaisse de jour en jour et que le tronc de l'église ne signifie rien pour ces pécheurs que j'absous pour soulager une conscience qui faiblit. Et si je ne pardonnais plus Seigneur ? Et si je ne disculpais plus ? Si les prières ne suffisaient plus à les amender ? Alors ton Serviteur sait mon Seigneur, le prêtre sait toujours. Le tronc de l'église vomirait les pièces de leur culpabilité, il déborderait de leur repentance Seigneur ! Car ils achètent leur pureté avec le même argent dont ils rétribuent les marchandes du vice, et leur conscience n'est qu'une fille de joie, mère de Babylone, qu'ils paient pour se soulager ! Dans ta maison close Seigneur, je leur vends ce service.

« - Soit ! Qu'il vienne si l'orphelin l'exige !

- Le Docteur Lupin a sollicité Lucius Malfoy pour qu'il envoie l'annonce à faire paraître dans les journaux londoniens dès que possible, cela ne devrait plus être très long maintenant. Je vous avertirai par courrier dès qu'il arrivera. »

Je tourne les talons sans même un salut, il me reste une personne à voir. Je ne laisserai pas les hommes te tourner en ridicule Seigneur ! Tu es la loi et Je suis la loi ! Cet héritage te revient de droit Seigneur, et ses impies n'auront d'autre choix que de reconnaître ta toute puissance…

Je me dirige à présent vers le cabinet de ce cher Docteur, espérant qu'il soit suffisamment lucide pour tenir une conversation. La bicoque où il exerce est légèrement excentrée et je m'enlise plus sûrement dans le bourbier qui fut autrefois la rue principale du village.

Enfin j'atteins la modeste maisonnette qui tient lieu de cabinet et je frappe. Aucun son ne me parvient et je me souviens de visites similaires où j'avais retrouvé son corps gisant au milieu de régurgitation et déjection en tous genres, corps qui ne répondait plus à rien si ce n'était l'odeur nauséabonde et entêtante du malt fermenté et du houblon digéré.

Je tourne lentement la poignée et la porte grince désagréablement. L'odeur du feu de bois et d'un ragoût mijotant sur le vieux poêle affole mes papilles et je me surprends à envier les talents culinaires du médecin diabolique lorsque les soupes avariées de Madame Smith n'éveillent en moi qu'une profonde aversion.

Mon regard parcoure la pièce à la recherche des cadavres que l'ivrogne aurait semés mais je ne trouve rien, l'expérience a dû lui apprendre à dissimuler le vice et cacher l'exaction.

« - Mon Père ? »

La voix candide de l'homme me révulse !

« - De quel droit osez-vous ? Quelle autorité suprême vous permet-elle d'outre passer Dieu ?? m'écriai-je sans plus aucune retenue.

- Dieu ou vous ? assène-t-il sournoisement, sachant pertinemment de quoi il retourne.

- Je représente Dieu sur cette terre et dans ce village ! »

Je tente vainement de garder mon calme mais le fourbe ne me laisse pas le choix.

- Cet enfant a le droit de disposer des biens de ses parents à sa convenance. contrattaque-t-il sereinement.

- Mais il n'est justement qu'un enfant ! Il dilapidera sans aucun doute la fortune de ses parents jusqu'au moindre penny et l'histoire a bien assez d'un enfant prodigue !

- Il pourrait bien vous étonner mon père…

- Vous n'avez absolument aucun droit sur cet enfant et encore moins sur sa fortune ! Et vous n'aviez certainement aucun droit d'en référer à un avocat sans en avoir au préalable convenu avec les parties concernées !

- Mais je l'ai fait mon Père, et Harry a tout de suite acquiescé… »

Il me nargue le félon, mais je sais ce qu'il désire au fond : la gratitude du gamin lui apportera le pécule que sa profession ne peut lui fournir, la gratitude pour service rendu rétribuera son mal et assurera son constant accès aux mixtures illicites, aux breuvages enivrants ou quelle autre gratitude… ?

Celle que j'envie au creux de mes nuits froides alors que tu te refuses à moi Seigneur mais que son corps à lui, alangui à genoux presque sous moi récite des litanies infectieuses prenant d'assaut un corps que j'avais cru tué en d'autres temps. Dis-moi Seigneur, éclaire-moi de ta lumière froide et brillante, dis-moi si l'homme de science exsudant l'eau bénite et trouble d'un dieu païen chercherait un compagnon de débauche ou si les richesses s'insinuent dans son sang aussi sûrement que le nectar de septembre.

« - Cette brebis égarée a besoin d'un berger… me radoucis-je.

- Certes oui mon père, mais la bible ne met-elle pas en garde contre le loup déguisé en agneau de lumière ?

- C'est exact mon fils, voilà pourquoi ce petit a besoin de la protection de Dieu et de l'Eglise ! »

La rage s'emparant du peu de raison qu'il me reste encore, je m'éloigne de ce lieu de perdition Seigneur. Lucius disait vrai, tu ne peux rien contre la loi Seigneur mais moi, je le peux.

Ce garçon me fait renier chacun de tes principes Seigneur, lorsqu'il soupire profondément, lorsqu'il rougit d'embarras, lorsqu'il halète sous mes ferventes prières et que son corps pleure une utopique rédemption, lorsque la croix dans ma chair s'enfonce plus sûrement et que le sang perle des plaies infectées, lorsque ma main coure plus bas sur mon corps et que le chapelet de la honte atteint l'interdit, lorsqu'il glisse fermement vers le péché, à reculons pour revenir, lorsque les perles saintes étouffent le totem païen de ma chair et que l'opprobre se répand sur ton Serviteur, je devrais me réjouir Seigneur de ce qu'il te quitte mais comment le puis-je alors qu'il emporte avec lui un pouvoir nouveau, celui d'ériger un temple à ta gloire plus majestueux que Salomon afin que tous sachent que tu es celui par qui tout est possible, Seigneur !

Je me dirige rageusement vers la porte non sans lancer avant de la refermer soigneusement :

« - Si vous étiez si certain d'agir pour le mieux, pourquoi ne pas avoir averti ni la banque ni l'Eglise ? »

N'attendant nullement de réponse à la rhétorique incisive, je quitte les lieux.

Il me reste un dernier recours n'est-ce pas Seigneur ?

**Flashback**

**« - Que feras-tu plus tard ?**

**- Mon père veut que je devienne prêtre.**

**- Et toi, que veux-tu ?**

**- Je veux être Dieu.**

**- Tu veux être prêtre ?**

**- Non, Dieu.**

**- Tu ne peux pas être Dieu !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que Dieu n'existe pas ! C'est mon père qui l'a dit !**

**- Bien alors je l'inventerai ! Et tu seras obligé d'y croire !**

**- Pourquoi tu veux être Dieu ?**

**- Parce qu'il a tout pouvoir ! Il **_**est**_** le pouvoir !**

**- Et tu veux être le pouvoir ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour soumettre.**

**- Soumettre qui ?**

**- Toi, eux, les stupides villageois qui travaillent dans les champs !**

**- Tu veux me soumettre ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Comment ?**

**- Je ne sais pas encore mais je trouverai !**

**Lucius avait raison à cette époque. Si jeune et déjà si clairvoyant. Je ne pouvais pas être Dieu mais je pouvais feindre de l'être et les en abreuver !**

**Nous n'avions qu'une dizaine d'année mais déjà je savais…**

**Fin du flashback**

« - Lucius ?

- Severus ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? »

Le fourbe, il sait déjà tout, sa perspicacité ne lui a pourtant pas épargné les tourments pour lesquels il expie encore.

Je me tiens droit devant lui et je revoie le garçonnet qui ne croyait pas en toi Seigneur. Il a bien grandi, avec mon aide, avec ton aide aussi. Il est robuste et puissant mais il ne croit toujours pas en toi Seigneur, que lui as-tu donc fait ?

« - Et bien ?

- N'envoie pas cette annonce Lucius, Dieu ne te le pardonnera pas. »

Il éclate d'un rire sonore et désagréablement familier. Il percute la paroi de ma divine assurance et fendille ta toute puissance Seigneur.

« - Dieu n'existe pas Severus !

- Je suis…

- Et tu n'es pas Dieu ! Tu peux aisément faire croire aux autres ce que tu veux mais je ne suis pas dupe ! »

Il tourne autour de ton Serviteur comme une bête féroce, décrivant ces arcs de cercle immondes dans mon dos. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou et un murmure rauque me parvient. Sa langue glisse sur mon oreille et je l'entends chuchoter :

« - Dieu n'est pas fait de chair Severus… il ne frissonne pas, il ne gémit pas… Dieu ne pénètre pas ses fidèles comme son Serviteur ni ne convoite les corps juvéniles… Dieu ne durcit pas au moindre contact… »

Je sursaute alors que sa main se pose brusquement et fermement sur mon organe de péché mais je ne recule pas Seigneur, si c'est l'épreuve que tu as choisi de m'infliger pour m'éprouver alors je me soumets.

La caresse brutale à travers le vêtement est presque douloureuse et mon souffle commence à se perdre, Seigneur me viendras-tu en aide ?

Lucius inspire profondément à mon oreille et se colle contre moi, je sens parfaitement le corps du délit, je le sens contre moi, dur, exigeant, comme je l'étais jadis avec lui, comme une basse vengeance qu'il aurait attendue toutes ces années et mes hanches cherchent frénétiquement les siennes, s'arquant avec impatience – Le laisseras-tu faire Seigneur ? - il sourit comme s'il avait vaincu Dieu ce fils de Satan, alors que je propulse mon corps douloureux sur sa main libératrice… plus vite… encore… sa main bouge en cadence avec mes reins… oui, oui, comme ça Seigneur, transporte ton Serviteur… vite… oui, je viens Seigneur, oui… presque… j'y suis presque… vite… fort…

Brusquement tout s'arrête et mes yeux que je ne me rappelais pas avoir fermés se posent sur le regard sournois de Lucius et sa langue acérée tranche ma suffisance.

« - Dieu ne jouit pas Severus. assène-t-il sereinement mais fermement. »

Je suis si dur que le moindre effleurement provoquerait mon explosion. Il glisse encore derrière moi et je sens parfaitement son corps contre le mien, resserrant sa prise.

« - Qui es-tu Severus ? murmure-t-il séducteur. »

Et je saisis parfaitement toutes les implications de la question, il m'offre la libération contre un aveu, contre un mensonge.

« - Je suis l'Unique ! »

Il sourit et se dégage prestement de moi.

« - J'espérais bien que ce serait ta réponse ! »

Il hésite un moment avant de poursuivre. Son regard se perd sur les lourdes presses en mouvement, il est comme happé par le roulis des machines, aspiré sous elles comme les minces feuilles de papier qui s'imprègnent de l'encre noire que les engins vomissent. Un regard gris que la perversion rallumait en d'autres temps, que _je_ rallumais, il y a longtemps quand le désir consumait cette abomination de chair que j'étais avant Toi.

« - Mais tu ne me trompes pas Severus, si tu es Dieu, alors j'ai parcouru ta bible… d'un bout à l'autre. »

Le perfide !

« - L'annonce paraîtra dans une dizaine de jour, ça ne devrait pas être long avant que l'avocat n'arrive. »

Une nausée soudaine me submerge et je me précipite à l'extérieur, l'esprit empli des yeux rieurs de ce païen.

Je ne peux rien contre la loi ni contre la duplicité humaine. L'homme est double Seigneur, comment inculquer tes Saintes Valeurs à ces pécheurs ?

Trois semaines plus tard alors que je prépare l'office du dimanche, Madame Smith frappe à la porte et s'efface devant cet homme de belle stature et de prestance incongrue.

Je sais ce qu'il veut à la seconde où son regard croise le mien : il veut le garçon, il veut l'héritage mais je ne lui céderai rien ! Toi seul Seigneur sait lorsqu'il faut forger son épée en soc mais ton Serviteur a tranché Seigneur et je troque ma cisaille contre une lance !

Parce qu'il veut le garçon que j'assagis, que je libère du démon, avec lequel je prie chaque nuit pour que tu le délivres Seigneur et sa libération est une sainte récompense pour le dur labeur de ton serviteur.

Il veut ses faibles gémissements au cœur des nuits sombres, ses halètements étouffés dans l'oreiller de fortune, il veut la pâleur de sa peau et sa fragrance naturelle, il veut le musc de son corps, la sève de son arbre de vie. Je sais ce qu'il cherche. Il cherche à voler mes prières sur mon lutrin de fortune lorsque je pose ton Livre Saint à plat sur son ventre nu, il veut le sacrifié qui s'accroche aux draps de ses deux mains en croix comme notre Seigneur, il veut soumettre tes ouailles et les détourner de la voie/x de justice ! Je sais ce qu'il cherche mais tout cela est à moi !

« - Mon père ? »

Je dévisage l'importun, mon visage peu amène lui arrache un sourire, il ne dupera personne dans ta maison Seigneur.

« - Je suis Robert Kinley. Je suis avocat à Londres, je viens pour le cas de succession intéressant le mineur Potter. L'on m'a dit que vous pourriez me trouver un logement le temps que nous réglions l'affaire.

- La sacristie n'est pas en mesure d'accueillir une personne supplémentaire. rétorqué-je froidement.

- Voyons mon, père nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce pauvre homme à la rue ! s'indigne Madame Smith, toujours si prompte à s'ingérer dans ce qui ne la concerne pas.

- Madame Smith, vous nous quittiez pour l'épicerie il me semble. »

Le regard outré et l'exclamation étouffée de la vieille femme ne m'impressionnent guère et j'attends patiemment qu'elle quitte la pièce pour renvoyer l'agitateur.

« - Je vous suggère de vous rendre à la banque, Monsieur…

- Kinley.

- Monsieur Kinley. L'Eglise ne peut rien pour vous. »

Mon ton clame le jugement dernier et la corne de mon courroux résonne dans mon Eglise.

oOooOo

Ce même dimanche, la préparation de mon prêche achevée, je me dirige d'un pas lourd vers l'Eglise. Il ne me reste que peu de temps Seigneur, j'en suis bien conscient. L'impénétrabilité de tes voies me transcende, ce n'est pas ce que tu désires Seigneur n'est-ce pas ? La confusion hante mon esprit plus sûrement que ce village décline tes Saints Commandements, les uns après les autres. Que me restera-t-il Seigneur ? Que m'arracheras-tu d'autre ? N'ai-je pas tout sacrifié en ton nom ? Comme nombre de tes fidèles aux temps anciens. Tu les as bénis n'est-ce pas ? Alors où sont mon or et mon prestige, mes terres et ma raison ?

Le sermon de ce matin loue les qualités du fidèle Job, son esprit de sacrifice devant l'adversité, sa loyauté envers notre Seigneur, loyauté faisant cruellement défaut à certains membres du village. Je croise le regard fier du médecin alors que j'appelle les fidèles à se repentir et à communier.

Il est là à nouveau devant moi et des flashs de nuits pécheresses rebondissent sur les parois de ma trahison. Ne me laissera-t-il aucun répit, Seigneur ?

J'agrippe son front brusquement d'une main, résigné comme un pendu le sac de toile masquant à tous sa détresse, dissimulant l'horreur qu'ils ont eux-mêmes provoquée, désirée et qu'ils ne peuvent désormais plus affrontée, la culpabilité pesant plus lourd à présent que ce petit corps hissé sur le tabouret de fortune. Je sais que personne ne le voit mais que tous observent et l'adrénaline coure dans mes veines comme une injection de ta sainte parole pervertie. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes et Seigneur, son souffle est déjà bien plus rapide qu'il ne le devrait. Il ferme les yeux et ses pommettes sont rouges. Regarde le Seigneur mon enfant ! Je commence le rituel d'absolution, de communion et mes mains tremblent légèrement alors que je resserre ma prise sur le garçon du péché.

Je trace ta marque sur son corps Seigneur, mais lentement mes mains s'égarent grisée par l'immunité que me procurent ton nom et la cachette de son corps face à la foule.

D'une épaule à l'autre, mes gestes sont lents, je n'utilise qu'un doigt, lentement, une ligne droite ou presque si l'on omet ce léger détour par ses tétons, Seigneur ils sont durs ! Me pardonneras-tu dans ta sainte maison ? Je les trace du bout de l'ongle, puis juste un petit cercle de la tendre chair de mon doigt, je le sens frémir mais j'aurais voulu plus, j'aurais voulu l'entendre gémir alors je presse plus fort son autre téton du tranchant de l'ongle et il grogne, j'ai presque souri lorsque le rouge lui est monté aux joues. Je jette rapidement un coup d'œil alentour mais les villageois restant sont absorbés dans leur livre de prières ou contemplent la statue de la Sainte Vierge.

Je trace alors la dernière branche de la croix qui t'a tué Seigneur, je saisis son menton entre le pouce et l'index et mon doigt débute sa lente expédition, depuis sa gorge – je sens sa pomme d'Adam bondir au tendre contact, il déglutit péniblement puis expire bruyamment, son souffle hérissant le duvet sous ma nuque. Je récolte en chemin une perle liquide que j'étale voluptueusement, de petits cercles concentriques sous ses chairs impatientes, dans l'ouverture de sa chemise que je force presque avant de me rappeler que quelque regards nous observent peut-être et ça ne m'en excite que plus, ma main repasse alors à contre cœur sur le vêtement et descend lentement jusqu'à sa taille où je devrais m'arrêter, je le sais, pourtant elle ne s'arrête pas et mon index curieux passe la barrière de son pantalon et je vois ses yeux s'arrondir en priant pour qu'ils deviennent sa bouche. Mais ma main n'arrête pourtant pas sa course et descend plus bas sur son ventre, beaucoup plus bas, et ma main se pose sur son organe de vie, elle ne bouge pas et pourtant elle le voudrait tant. Et je _lui_ en veux de ne pas bouger, je lui en veux de ne pas repousser ma main ou s'y abandonner, il est comme indifférent et j'enrage ! J'enrage de ne pas être indifférent moi aussi alors je fais ce que je ne devrais pas dans la maison de mon Dieu, je cherche de mes doigts l'extrémité sensible de son sexe que je pince fermement, et je la sens, juste là sous ma paume, une rigidité aussi légère que jouissive, son sexe semi rigide entre mes doigts alors que tous sont là autour de nous, il gémit presque et mon corps ne t'appartient plus Seigneur ! Il faut que je mette fin à ce avant qu'il ne me dévore tout entier…

« Au nom du Père, du Fils, et du Saint Esprit… »

Et sa bouche s'entrouvre Seigneur…

« Amen. »

_**POV HARRY**_

Il m'a touché.

Encore.

A la messe, ce matin.

J'étais face à lui pour la communion, bon dernier comme d'habitude, yeux baissés, bouche entrouverte, en bon chrétien quand soudain il a saisi mon front.

Lui, qui ne me parle jamais, qui ne me regarde qu'avec mépris ou pitié, a saisi mon front et ça m'a coupé le souffle. Sa main était fraîche mais ferme, décidée.

Je crois que j'ai fermé les yeux, sous le coup de la surprise et de l'émotion. Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu le regarder à ce moment-là, de peur de voir des enfers brûler dans ses yeux. Ou qu'il voit l'enfer dans les miens.

Je crois que j'ai un peu rougi, inquiet et soumis à la fois.

S'il me traite de cette manière, c'est sûrement que je le mérite. Il connaît tous mes péchés.

Il les a lus dans mes yeux, forcément.

Il sait.

Pourtant sa main est douce sur moi, il trace le signe de croix d'une épaule à l'autre, et frôle ma poitrine, qui réagit malgré moi. Sans que je puisse rien contrôler la pointe de mon téton se dresse sous son ongle inquisiteur. Puis il passe sur l'autre et je ressens une légère griffure, qui envoie des milliers d'ondes dans ma poitrine, et je gémis.

Oh Mon Dieu je gémis dans ton Eglise, involontairement, j'expose mon corps impur aux mains du Curé.

Est-ce pour m'éprouver ? Pour vérifier ma capacité à rester stoïque ? Ou est-ce un geste normal, banal, pour un homme d'Eglise ?

Je sens l'onde chaude se répandre en moi, dans mes entrailles, comme certains soirs quand il est trop proche de mon lit. Certains soirs où il soulève ma chemise de nuit, posant sa Bible sur mon ventre, juste au dessus de mon sexe qui enfle doucement, troublé par l'air frais et par sa présence. Quand, ému, affolé, je sens ses doigts se poser délicatement sur mon organe érigé, et qu'il commence ce lent va et vient qui me fait m'accrocher aux draps pour ne pas gémir, ne pas supplier.

Quand il accélère enfin, murmurant des mots en latin de sa voix chaude, rauque, des mots qui m'enflamment au rythme de sa main habile, et qu'il fait enfin jaillir entre ses doigts ce jet qui souille son Livre Saint tandis que je me mords les lèvres, sombrant dans l'extase.

Après il retourne dans son lit, rapidement, et je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé. Si ce ne sont pas que des images diaboliques, insufflées par le Malin pour me pervertir.

Comment un homme d'Eglise pourrait-il se comporter de la sorte avec un garçon ? C'est forcément un effet de mon imagination. Mais ces soirs-là mon ventre est poisseux, et je me souviens avec une telle acuité de la sensation de sa main enserrant ma chair intime que la confusion m'envahit, juste avant que le sommeil ne s'empare de moi, à son tour.

Je sens que je brûle d'un feu coupable ce matin, ce même feu coupable qui fait rougir mes joues le soir, et accélère ma respiration. J'ai horriblement honte de ce corps qui me trahit, encore plus que d'habitude, parce que je suis dans une Eglise.

Heureusement la foule est dans mon dos, et il n'y a que lui qui perçoit mon émoi.

Sa main qui communie sur ma peau frémissante me torture lentement mais mon corps n'a pas vraiment envie que ça s'arrête.

Mon esprit voudrait s'échapper, voler plus haut, vers des cieux célestes, et j'essaie de me concentrer sur l'odeur âcre de l'encens, sur la vision de cet homme transpercé sur la croix, mais il est presque nu et son air extatique me replonge dans la réalité de mon corps.

Tout se passe très vite mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'en finit pas. Que cette main va dénicher tous mes endroits sensibles, impitoyablement.

Pour les purifier ? Pour me stigmatiser ?

Il quitte enfin mon buste et je pense pouvoir respirer quand il attrape mon menton entre ses doigts, me faisant frémir une nouvelle fois.

Ce chemin de croix sur mon corps n'aura-t-il donc pas de fin ?

Jusqu'où ira-t-il vérifier de ses mains l'intégrité de ma foi ?

Je pense soudain comprendre ce qu'ont ressenti les martyrs sur le bûcher. Je sens les flammes de l'enfer me dévorer tandis que sa main passe dans mon cou, et descend dans l'échancrure de ma chemise, pour tracer de petits cercles sur ma peau humide. Je sursaute à nouveau, et j'ouvre enfin les yeux.

Quelle sorte de communion est-il en train de réaliser ?

Je reste là, immobile devant lui, soumis à sa liturgie infernale, soumis à son bon désir, même si je ne suis plus très sûr que son désir soit bon ou pur.

Cette flamme que je lis dans ses yeux est-elle celle de la rédemption, comme l'affirme son catéchisme ?

Ce souffle que je sens sur moi est-il celui de la bénédiction divine ?

Sans me quitter du regard, ce regard sombre et perçant, son doigt se glisse soudain dans mon pantalon et je retiens de justesse une exclamation de surprise.

Il ne va quand même pas me toucher _là_ ?

Pas dans une Eglise ?

Pas devant tous les fidèles ?

Sa bouche s'est entrouverte et je devine qu'il partage mon émoi. Je devine qu'on partage tous les deux cette communion infernale, honteuse.

Ardente.

Je ne sais plus si j'en ai simplement envie, ou si c'est le Malin qui a pris possession de moi mais quand ses doigts effleurent mon sexe je suis au bord de l'extase, une extase charnelle et pas mystique, hélas.

Tétanisé, je ne bouge plus, craignant de me répandre dans sa main quasi divine, qui ne cherche peut-être que mon salut.

Sans doute veut-il vérifier l'ampleur de mon ignominie, pour mieux me punir et me sauver, après.

Je suis au supplice entre ses doigts trop habiles, et pour finir il me pince délicatement, à l'endroit le plus sensible, le plus honteux, et je vendrais mon âme au Diable pour qu'il me soulage, enfin, de mes pensées sacrilèges.

Enfin satisfait il murmure :

« Au nom du Père, du Fils, et du Saint Esprit… »

et je lui réponds, vaincu : « Amen » en regrettant qu'il n'ait pas achevé ma rédemption, ce matin-là.

Il m'a touché.

Partout.

Et j'ai aimé ça.

Une fois de plus.

Cette fois il m'a volé mon âme, j'en suis sûr.

Il faut à tout prix que je quitte rapidement sa maison, même si mon corps pense le contraire.

Demain il y aura l'ouverture du testament.

Demain je pourrai peut-être m'échapper.

_Le lendemain_

Il tombe une fine pluie dehors, et je m'habille avec hâte. Il est 6 heures du matin, l'heure où il se lève, tous les jours. Je le fixe dans la pénombre, tentant de découvrir ce qu'il cache sous ses vêtements. Une ombre noire à la place de son cœur. Parfois j'ai l'impression de voir perler une goutte de sang.

Ce n'est pas une croix classique, non, sûrement pas.

Il m'observe me déshabiller chaque soir, je le guette chaque matin quand il s'habille. Un jour je percerai le mystère de cette ombre, j'en suis sûr. A moins que je ne parte rapidement….

Je souris dans l'obscurité, en trempant mon visage dans l'eau glacée du lavabo. Aujourd'hui un avocat va venir, aujourd'hui on va lire le testament de mes parents.

Je rejoins le prêtre à la cuisine, où il boit son café d'un air morose. Il me lance un regard de vipère en découvrant que j'ai mis mes habits du dimanche, alors que nous sommes lundi. Mrs Smith me découpe de larges tranches de pain et passe sa main dans mes cheveux, pour dompter mes épis. Elle ouvre un nouveau pot de confiture de framboises, sous l'œil acéré du curé, qui trouve que j'en consomme beaucoup.

Comme tous les matins, tous les soirs, il trouve que je mange trop, mais il ne dit rien. Pourtant je vois bien qu'il compte.

Il compte chaque cuillerée de soupe, chaque tranche de pain, chaque fruit que je mange. Est-ce qu'il va me présenter l'addition, à la fin, quand je percevrai -enfin- mon héritage ?

Je marmonne quelques mots du _benedicite_ sans réellement les penser, je sais que c'est le sésame qui me permettra de manger.

Il faudrait que je prépare une addition moi aussi, pour les mois pendant lesquels il m'a volontairement privé de mon bien, où il m'a infligé sa présence, ses sermons, son caractère acariâtre. Pour ses regards sur moi, lourds, haineux, brûlants, qui me poursuivent la nuit. Pour ses longues mains qui passent trop près de mon corps, pour ses insupportables soupirs quand il se tient devant mon lit, immobile. Pour le plaisir honteux qu'il me donne, parfois, dans l'obscurité.

Et toutes ces heures à genoux, devant mon lit, le soir, à prier alors que je sens sa présence dans mon dos, son regard sur ma nuque, sa main près de mes cheveux.

Patience, heure viendra qui tout paiera.

Il y a une semaine, il m'a tendu un courrier du banquier, le père de mon ami Ron, requérant notre présence ce jour à la banque pour l'ouverture du testament de mes parents. Mon cœur a tressailli de joie et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire et de redresser le menton, enfin fier. Enfin heureux.

Je ne sais pas quelle était la signification exacte de l'ombre que j'ai vue passer dans ses yeux, mais une fois de plus j'ai lu dans le pli amer de sa bouche la déception, voire la peur de perdre un bien précieux.

Je n'ai pas baissé les yeux, je l'ai affronté pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard et se retourne, dans un mouvement brusque. J'y ai vu un bon présage.

Il ne m'a pas parlé de ce courrier, et je ne l'ai pas interrogé. Je n'ai pas peur, je sais que le médecin sera là, et Mr Weasley, et qu'ils me protègeront.

En pliant mon pyjama, tout à l'heure, je me suis demandé si c'était la dernière fois que je dormais dans ce lit, si ce soir je pourrais enfin retrouver mon lit d'enfant, chez moi. A cette idée j'avais envie de rire, sauter de joie, mais j'ai dissimulé mes sentiments, comme je le fais depuis deux mois.

A dix heures nous sommes sortis sous la pluie, moi dans mon vieux manteau, sous mon capuchon, lui sous un grand parapluie noir.

Il a tendu le parapluie vers moi, pour que je m'abrite, mais je suis resté à deux pas, sous la pluie. Sa fausse compassion ne m'émeut pas. Je ne veux pas participer à son simulacre de miséricorde et d'humanité, qu'il réserve à nos rares sorties. Aux regards des passants et de ses ouailles.

Je connais la vérité sur lui, moi, et je sais qu'il rien de bon et rien de spontané. Et il n'aura pas le plaisir d'apparaître comme un tuteur attentif devant l'avocat.

Nous remontons les rues du village, côte à côte mais sans se parler, sans se regarder. Les rideaux bougent à notre passage. Bien sûr tout le village est averti de l'ouverture imminente du testament, et épie notre passage.

Nous devons former un bien étrange équipage, lui, grande silhouette noire sous son immense parapluie, moi petite ombre trempée, les épaules basses, mais il faut bien contribuer au spectacle…

Enfin nous arrivons au seuil de la banque, petit bâtiment en briques, symbole de prospérité et d'avenir radieux. M. Weasley nous ouvre la porte et je précède le curé, occupé à secouer son parapluie.

Le banquier, affable, jette un œil surpris à mes habits trempés. Il me tend une main hésitante, et s'incline devant le curé, qui le salue d'un mouvement sec de la tête.

Nous entrons dans son bureau, qui me parait magnifiquement meublé et décoré, où nous attendent trois personnes : le bon docteur Lupin, qui passe sa main dans mes cheveux ruisselants avec bonhomie, l'homme que j'ai aperçu devant l'Église, Lucius Malfoy je crois, et un inconnu, qui doit être l'avocat.

Ils me regardent avec commisération, au grand agacement de Snape, qui les salue avec grandiloquence, et je m'assois sur le bord d'une chaise recouverte de velours, près de la fenêtre. Les présentations sont rapidement faites, et le banquier m'explique la raison de la présence de l'avocat : n'étant pas majeur, je dois être représenté par un homme de loi. J'acquiesce pour montrer que j'ai compris, puis je fixe les arabesques du tapis, gêné d'être l'objet de l'attention générale.

Je sens vaguement qu'il se cache un secret entre Malfoy et le prêtre, à la manière dont ils évitent de se fixer directement. Je ne comprends pas exactement la raison de la présence de Malfoy, mais je n'ose poser la question.

M. Weasley me sourit gentiment, ainsi que l'avocat, qui écoute avec attention ses paroles. L'avocat a belle allure, il est bien habillé, le visage intelligent. Il hoche la tête d'une manière rassurante en me regardant, à chaque phrase du banquier, qui précise qu'en l'occurrence c'est lui qui est le dépositaire du testament, et non l'Eglise, ce qui provoque un froncement de sourcils chez le Curé.

Enfin une enveloppe apparaît, et le banquier la décachète, et entreprend la lecture. Je suis ému à l'idée que ce sont les dernières paroles de mes parents.

_« Je, soussigné, James Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit, déclare, en présence de M. Weasley, Directeur de la Banque Weasley, que mes dernières volontés sont les suivantes : Je lègue l'intégralité de mes biens à ma chère épouse Lily, ou à défaut à mon bien aimé fils Harry, si celle-ci vient à décéder, à savoir :_

_Notre demeure en usufruit au profit de mon épouse, ou en pleine propriété au profit de mon fils Harry si mon épouse n'est plus de ce monde._

_Notre coffre à la banque et tout ce qu'il contiendra, en particulier les lingots d'or provenant de mon père, au profit de mon fils, destinés à assurer son avenir, moins 5 % destinés à la Banque Weasley._

_Tous les titres boursiers gérés par cette banque, au profit de mon fils Harry, dont il pourra jouir selon son bon vouloir, sauf 5 % de ces titres qui reviendront à la Banque Weasley, au profit de mon ami, en remerciement de son aide._

_Cependant, cet héritage sera divisé en parts égales entre la Banque et l'Eglise si mon héritier demeurait introuvable ou ne remplissait pas les conditions lui permettant l'accession à cet héritage. »_

Un grand silence suit cette lecture, et je sens bien que les interlocuteurs du banquier sont perplexes. Malfoy émet un léger sifflement et murmure :

- Hé bien, ils cachaient bien leur jeu, les bougres !

Snape se tourne brusquement et le fusille du regard pendant que l'avocat demande, la voix blanche :

- Vous pouvez répéter la fin du testament, s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr…

Et M. Weasley répète la fin du testament de mon père, en détachant bien chaque mot et chaque syllabe. Le docteur Lupin s'agite sur sa chaise, et interpelle l'avocat :

- Je ne suis pas juriste, et je n'ai pas bien compris de quelles conditions parle ce testament. Pouvez-vous m'éclairer ?

Le Curé se redresse et se racle la gorge, visiblement prêt à intervenir. La tension est palpable dans la pièce, et je les dévisage les uns après les autres, un peu perplexe. L'avocat se redresse à son tour, et répond :

- Hé bien, sauf clause additive contraire, les conditions pour entrer en jouissance d'un testament sont la pleine capacité de l'héritier, ç.à.d. qu'il soit majeur, ne soit pas privé de ses droits civiques ou sous le coup d'une incapacité patrimoniale quelconque.

- Majeur ? bredouille Lupin qui pâlit.

- Cet enfant est loin d'être majeur, Messieurs, souligne le Curé avec grandiloquence. Il n'a que 17 ans, et est tout à fait incapable de gérer correctement une telle fortune. Je vous rappelle que la majorité est à 21 ans. Je pense donc que le dernier alinéa du testament s'applique, et que l'héritage des Potter doit être partagé, pour partie pour la banque, grimace-t-il en regardant M. Weasley, et pour partie pour l'Eglise.

- Quoi ? sursaute Lupin.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles et j'ai l'impression que le plancher vient de s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. Ai-je mal compris ou tout l'argent de mes parents va être partagé entre la banque et le Curé, parce que je suis trop jeune ? Une telle injustice me paraît tellement improbable que je me tourne vers Lupin et l'avocat, espérant leur soutien. C'est un malentendu qui va être levé rapidement…je n'ose envisager une autre possibilité.

Mais la mine sombre du médecin et la gêne de l'avocat me font peur. L'avocat se tortille sur sa chaise et lance :

- On ne peut sans doute pas considérer la seule jeunesse de mon client comme un obstacle insurmontable à la jouissance du testament. Disons que ce pourrait être une condition suspensive, mais certes pas définitive…

Le Curé se retourne brusquement vers lui et rétorque :

- Pour un avocat, votre raisonnement me paraît bien fallacieux. Soit une condition est remplie, soit elle ne l'est pas. Le testament ne fait pas référence à une clause suspensive, Maître, il est parfaitement clair. Cet enfant – que j'héberge depuis plusieurs semaines dans la maison de Dieu- ne peut entrer en possession de telles sommes ! Il ne pourrait en aucun cas en jouir, puisqu'il n'est pas majeur. Un mineur ne peut ni contracter ni vendre ses biens…vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir, Maître ?

- Bien entendu, Mon Père, bien entendu…seulement je doute que cela ait été la volonté de son père. Ce dernier n'imaginait sans doute pas que son fils serait encore mineur à sa mort. Qu'en pensez-vous, M. Weasley, vous qui avez reçu le testament ?

- Je …hem…je suis assez d'accord avec vous, Maître. Ce n'était certes pas la volonté de James de priver son fils bien aimé de son bien. Je pense que la rédaction est plutôt…malheureuse.

- Comme vous dites, Monsieur le Directeur ! s'exclame le Curé qui triomphe. Il est fort dommage que ces bons chrétiens ne m'aient pas consulté pour la rédaction de leur testament…une erreur fâcheuse, sans doute.

M. Malfoy glousse et M Weasley devient blanc comme un linge. Le docteur Lupin se lève et tend un doigt tremblant vers le testament :

- Ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce–pas ? Vous n'allez quand même pas dépouiller Harry ?

- Asseyez vous, Lupin ! tonne le Curé. De quoi vous mêlez vous ?

- J'ai mis cet enfant au monde, et je ne le laisserai pas dépouiller…ça ne se passera pas ainsi, Snape…

- Je pense que votre raisonnement n'est pas parfaitement éclairé, Docteur, malgré l'heure matinale. N'auriez-vous pas abusé de quelque substance … ?

- Je ne vous permets pas, M. le Curé ! éructe Lupin en se levant tandis que Malfoy éclate de rire.

- Messieurs ! Je vous prie de bien vouloir retrouver votre calme…je vous rappelle que nous parlons de la volonté d'une personne défunte, intervient M. Weasley.

- Absolument…et la volonté du client était de tout léguer à son fils. Cela n'est pas contestable, répond l'avocat, impavide. Nommons un tuteur légal pour la période transitoire…

- Ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu dans le testament…siffle le Curé entre ses dents.

- Je pense que nous n'arriverons pas à un compromis aujourd'hui, Messieurs, constate le Directeur de la Banque. Puisque le testament pose problème, je vous propose d'en référer à la Justice, et au Juge de Paix. En attendant, la situation demeurera telle qu'elle est, provisoirement, et Harry demeurera au presbytère. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

Le docteur Lupin hausse les épaules, révolté, l'avocat lève les mains dans un geste d'impuissance, et le Curé finit par hocher la tête, sceptique mais résigné.

Je n'ose comprendre que je vais retourner chez lui, pour un temps indéterminé, et que je risque de tout perdre, au final.

_**A suivre...**_

_**Merci d'avance pour vos réactions à ce chapitre !**_

_(1) Mammon est le démon rattaché au péché capital de l'avarice._


End file.
